About time
by Marvellover16
Summary: When Hannah finds out her best friend is a vampire and that she made a deal with the Volturi she can't go back on, Hannah is thrown into chaos as she enters the vampire world. Unknown to her is that a certain vampire has always been watching over her, making sure the Volturi never went near her, until now.
1. Chapter 1 (About time)

**I do not own any of the characters of twilight, the beautiful, talented Stephanie Meyer does . I only own my OCs and the plot line. I love twilight and couldn't help writing a fanfic. Enjoy xx**

Chapter 1 (About time)

I sat reading on our sofa, the fire gently flickering in the fireplace. Italy wasn't cold, but I just loved the colour and finesse of the flames as they crackled.

High heels clattered down the stairs. "I'm just going out, alright?" My American best friend Becky never failed to amaze me. She swung through the door way, short black cocktail dress clinging to her athletic frame, sparkly, black high heels the source of the noise.

"Where are you going?" I asked, turning the page of my book. I already knew, but still...

"Party," she giggled, braid swaying as she beamed, packing her handbag.

"Be careful," I sighed. I wasn't a party person, in fact I wasn't sure if I was a person. I preferred staying indoors and reading romance novels. Or was I just hopeless at having a social life? Shy and mumbling my way through school, college and university, through life in general.

Becky on the other hand... She was out until midnight partying and always coming back, well... High. Although I'm pretty sure it wasn't on drugs, maybes it was just life. It seemed as if she never slept.

"What're you reading?" She asked.

"Oh, just the fault in our stars." I flipped the cover over for her to see, a familiar sight. It was always lying around the cottage, pages ruined by me folding them over.

"For what? The hundredth time?" She laughed, pulling on a cute leather jacket, the sound like that of tinkling bells.

"Thirtieth actually," I muttered, folding over the page and slowly letting it fall closed.

But as usual she heard me, pale features pulling into a smile. "You're so grumpy."

"You're so happy," I laughed.

She tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. "You should try being happy too. Come to the party." She sounded like she was ordering me rather than asking, her brown eyes intimidating.

"I'm good." Now what was happening in my book?

A cold hand touched my shoulder. She was always cold, strange being the warm person that she was. "Just be careful Hannah."

"I'm not going anywhere," I laughed, shutting my book and looking up at her. "Besides I know karate." I aimed a karate chop at her shoulder.

"Okay Chuck Norris," she laughed heading out the door, waving as she shut the door without a sound.

She was so graceful, I was so clumsy. She was so beautiful, I was so ugly. She was perfect, and then there was me.

Me being a tall, curvy 21 year old. Curly brunette hair hanging round my face, fringe in my eyes. Glasses perched on my nose, pale skin prone to burning. Huh... I was a mess of human nature.

My phone vibrated on the ornate marble coffee table. What now?

_Don't go out tonight xx_

Becky was always telling me to not go out at night. Or go on guided tours for that matter, or anywhere near the tower of Volterra. I'm not sure why though. Well Becky was superstitious...

A loud knock sounded on my door. Technically I wasn't going out if I opened the door. It was probably just the neighbours anyway.

I got up from the sofa, pushing a stray curl behind my ear. My shark slippers sliding on the wooden floor as I headed to the door.

The handle was cold as I pushed it down to reveal two cloaked figures in the doorway. Slightly dodgy.

"Can I help you?" I smiled, leaning on the door. I suddenly felt bare, standing in my denim shorts and loose marvel comics shirt.

"We are looking for Becky Smith..." The smooth, flawless voice trailed off. "Perhaps you have seen her?" His face was obscured by a hood, only a pale jawline visible.

"I'm sorry, she's gone out," I pointed out into the darkness. "Another party."

"May we come in?" The second figure slid down their hood. A pale young woman, blonde hair tied into a tight bun, her black orbs watching me. She was beautiful.

"Sure." I stepped back, motioning for them to come in. What the hell was I doing?

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting any of Becky's friends to stop by," I apologised, picking up the stray cups and plates on the coffee table.

"Do not worry," the other figure took down his hood, features pale too, eyes black as well. He was as startling as her. Brown hair almost in his eyes.

"Are you twins?" I asked, dumping the dishes into the sink.

"Yes," the blonde seemed startled, her voice going up an octave.

"Nice," I smiled. "Please, sit down," I motioned to the man.

"Thank you," he nodded.

I sat down across from them. "So what can I help you with?" I played with my hands, nervous. I wasn't very good around people.

"We just need to speak with Becky about her deal," the blonde smiled sweetly. "Just tell her Jane and Alec stopped by."

"Oh, okay," I nodded, grabbing a pen and paper, writing down their names.

"Are you from Italy?" The man asked.

"No," I laughed. "I'm from England." I certainly wasn't an olive skinned beauty, that was for sure.

"I assume the weather is far better here?" Jane asked, eyes scanning the room.

"Definitely," I nodded. "Can I get you a drink or something to eat?"

"No," they said in unison, tensing. Odd.

I smiled, unsure of what to do.

"Well, we shall leave you in peace," Alec stood, Jane following.

"Okay," I stood up too. Not as gracefully as them though. Not as quickly either, probably just the light, or me being tired.

"Thank you," Alec smiled opening the door and leaving with his sister following.

I let the door fall shut. What the hell was that?

I rushed to the curtains, pushing them slightly aside to see four figures in cloaks, hoods down. They were talking, motioning towards the house. A pair of deep ruby eyes caught mine. A tall man with brunette hair, a look of confusion on his face. He was staring straight at me. I tried to keep my features calm as I let the curtain fall, my heart racing. I wasn't scared, just... I had no idea. I shook my head, slowly walking to the coffee table and picking up my phone. Speed dial: Becky.

"Hey Becky, it's me," I answered when she picked up after the first ring.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do you know a Jane and Alec?" I asked.

"What!" My ear rang at her scream.

"Wow, wow, calm down." I fell onto the sofa. "There's four of them outside, they're waiting for you." I pushed my fringe out of my eyes.

"Okay." A deep breath.

"They told me that they need to speak to you about your deal?" I half told, half asked.

"Jane and Alec spoke to you!"

"You know I can hear you just fine when you're talking," I muttered. "So... What do I do?"

"Call a taxi, book a hotel." Becky sighed. "I'll find you."

"Okay..." I looked around. "And Becky?"

"Yes?" Her voice was strained.

"You better explain when you find me." I hung up, as I slowly climbed the stairs. What the hell had my best friend gotten into now?

I found three outfits, shoving in my jewellery box and picture album into the camping backpack. I peaked out the window. They were still there. The ruby eyes once again catching mine. My phone was heavy as I dialled a cab. Twenty minutes. What was I meant to do in twenty minutes?

The backpack wasn't as heavy as I thought, light on my shoulder as I jogged down the stairs.

My phone started to vibrate. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Becky. Look just don't do anything stupid when you leave okay." White noise filled my ear. She'd hung up on me!

I chucked the backpack on the sofa, fifteen minutes left.

Ten minutes later I'd: fed the fishes, finished the fault in our stars for the thirtieth time, walked around the house six times, been to the loo, put on my black hoody, counted my money (£600) and locked all the windows and doors in the house apart from the front door, obviously.

My backpack now over my shoulder, I gripped the key and stepped out of the door. Four figures looming on the other side of the street. I took a deep breath, sliding the key into the lock. Goosebumps spreading across my bare legs. Turning it once I slipped it into my back pocket.

Never had the pathway to the gate seemed longer. Each crunch of stone earsplitting, as I made my way to the street. The gate creaked as I stepped onto the street. Two minutes. Two painfully long minutes. All four pairs of eyes watching me from the shadows. It was doing my head in. "You know it's rude to stare," I muttered. "Weirdos."

Four beautiful laughs sounded from across the street. They'd heard me, oops. What happened to don't do anything stupid?

"It's rude to talk about people behind their backs," echoed around the street, the voice flawless, like the twins' but deeper.

"Good job I'm not behind your back then," my voice echoed around the street too. The cab was late. Uh.

More laughter. "You're brave, I'll give you that." Alec.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You're all not creepy, not at all."

"Sarcastic isn't she Jane?" A voice like liquid gold drifted across the street. My heart sped up. I deepened my breathing, trying to slow it back down.

"Yes, she is."

Headlights lit up the street. "Took your god damn time," I snapped, looking back to across the street. They'd gone. About time, creeps.

I opened the door of the cab. "I'll get in first." I looked to my right seeing Jane, unable to move as she climbed into the cab, movements graceful and precise.

"You next my dear." The hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end as I turned, meeting the deep ruby eyes once again. I nodded, slipping my backpack off.

I slid in, followed by creepy number four. They were both cold, like Becky, however they were powdery pale, not a light pale like Becky. What the hell was happening?

"Where to?" Thank god the cabby spoke English.

The two looked at me, black and red eyes piercing.

"Umm... The nearest hotel please," I smiled. I wasn't scared, not that I was trying to persuade anyone, least of all myself.

"It's about time we introduced ourselves," Jane smiled, and this time it wasn't friendly.

**Please review and let me know what you think xx much appreciated xx**


	2. Chapter 2 (Angel)

**Thank you for the reviews! I do not own twilight, the brilliantly talented Stephanie Meyer does xx enjoy xx**

Chapter 2 (Angel)

Silence settled around us. They wanted me to speak. "Hannah."

I watched the traffic casually saunter forward.

"It's very nice to-"

"Cut the crap and just get on with it," I snapped.

The man looked taken aback as his lips drew back to reveal polished white teeth. Gorgeous lips. Whoa what the hell was I thinking?

"Demetri," he grinned.

"I would say its nice to meet you, but..." I sighed. "In these circumstances it isn't."

"She's truthful, isn't she?" Jane spoke.

Obviously I had disappeared altogether now. Nonexistent to these... I had no idea who they were. Or what they were.

"Quite." His voice was so... No, I was not thinking that. "It's a shame, it'll just get her into trouble."

"Still here," I muttered poking their knees. Their hard knees. What the hell?

"I am well aware," Jane hissed.

"Temper, temper," I hissed back.

Her black eyes met mine. "You'll regret that."

"I'm so scared," I laughed. Why was I laughing?

"But you're not." Ruby eyes met mine.

"Is everything okay back there?" The cabby glanced at us through the mirror.

"We're fine," I smiled. "Going to a fancy dress party."

"Oh, I see," he nodded his head. "What are you dressed as?"

"Well, Demetri here is a zombie groom and Jane is a zombie nun, and I'm a vampire hunter in disguise," I smirked. I swear I could have heard Jane hiss.

"Very good," the cabby laughed before focusing his attention back on the road. His face lit up suddenly. "Going to kill any vampires?"

"No."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"I don't have any reason to kill them, do I?" I laughed again. "Besides, they don't exist."

The two tensed next to me.

"But they murder the innocent," the man honked his horn as someone pulled out on us. "They deserve to go to Hell."

I could have sworn I heard both of them growl.

"Mmmm.. But the thing is, is there truly a purely innocent person?" I looked out at the night hustle; couples, families and loners. The city lights highlighting their features, their flaws. "No one is innocent, you can't tell me no one has thought of killing, revenge or hurting someone else, can you? Besides I forgot my stake and matchsticks."

Silence filled the car, again. I could feel Demetri watching me. It was unsettling to say the least. Both of them sitting completely still, barely breathing.

"The hotel," the man muttered.

I reached into my backpack for the money.

"Thank you," Demetri smiled handing over a crisp note. "This way my dear," his cold hand gripped mine, and not gently either. Electricity felt as if it were pulsing through my body.

I followed him out of the car, I didn't really have a choice, followed by Jane.

"Get off!" I pulled my hand away.

"Temper, temper," he smiled wickedly. My heart sped up. No...

The hotel was run down and a mouldy green colour. An alley to the side of it. Great, I bet that's because I hacked the cabby off.

"You won't be staying here," Jane looked to Demetri then me. "You're coming with us, this way."

They began to walk. I stayed where I was. The alley! I started to run. My back hit the wall. Red eyes inches from mine. His forearm pressed against my collarbone. "And where do you think you're going?" Cool, metallic breath hit my face.

"Not with you," I struggled. Nothing. He was too strong.

"My dear," he sighed. A cool finger traced my jaw. Can your face get goosebumps? "You are, whether you like it or not."

I swallowed. Up close I could see he was tense, really tense, barely breathing. What?

"Don't play with her," Jane snapped.

His grip loosened.

Stuff karate. I kneed him in the crotch. "Ow," I squeaked. God dammit my knee was searing with pain. I was pushed against the wall, his body flush to mine. The electricity was back, stronger. But that was the least of my worries. His hand was now tilting my jaw to the side. His voice a growl, "do you want me to kill you?"

"Make it quick," I whispered, looking up at the pale moon. No clouds just the dark velvet sky. The last thing I would see. At least it was pretty. He was kind of-. No, what the hell was I thinking?!

The pressure disappeared. The wall now my only source of support. He'd stepped back, yet he was still holding his breath. His ruby eyes locked with mine. I looked away.

Jane glared up at me. "Quite a trouble maker aren't you?"

"No!" I turned to see Becky, her hair wild around her panicked features. Eyes red. She was like them.

I shuffled back. "Something you forgot to tell me?"

"Hannah," her red eyes scanned the pair. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I grimaced putting weight on my knee. God dammit.

"What did they do?" Becky was by my side, holding my face.

I stepped back. "I'm fine mum, just kneed idiot over there in the crotch. Never again."

Becky laughed, her face then turning serious. "Thank god you're okay."

"Do not thank him, thank Aro," Jane smiled. Who the hell was Aro? Unless she worshipped chocolate. I bit my lip trying hard not to laugh.

Becky took my hand squeezing it, turning around. "Time to disappear." She disappeared in front of me, the pressure of her hand disappearing. What the hell?

Demetri flew into a bin. Jane was being held up against the wall, her face was... Cracking?

"No!" I shouted. What?

Becky appeared, holding Jane, raising her eyebrow. "What?" She disappeared again.

"Don't kill her," I stepped forward. "Please."

Jane laughed. "Why would you want her to spare my life?"

"No one is innocent, but I believe in second chances," I took another step. "Becky come on, let's just leave. Don't kill Jane, please. She was just following orders, come on."

A cold hand gripped the back of my neck, an arm around my waist. "I'll kill her."

"Well you're n-" my neck was forced to the side. Something cool touching my skin. Teeth.

Jane laughed. "Change her." What?

Two shapes appeared by our sides. "We can handle this one, take her to the side Demetri. She is of no use to us now." I had the feeling they were talking about me being the useless one. Oh dear...

Everything changed in a split second and I was inside an abandoned kitchen. The hotel. I grabbed a carving knife.

"Really?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I turned he was gone. A gentle hand gripped my chin. "I'm here." Ruby red orbs bore into mine. He'd been... I gave up trying to understand how he'd gotten in front of me so quickly.

I slashed the knife forward only succeeding in ripping his clothes. He grabbed my wrist, his speed insane. The knife clattered to the ground, the noise echoing around us.

"No!" Becky was screaming. "Don't kill her! Don't you remember!?"

I looked to the closed door then back at him raising an eyebrow.

"La tua cantante," he whispered, taking a deep breath, removing his hand from my chin and twirling a curl around his finger. "You are my singer." He bared his teeth. He was going to bite me.

"I know what you are," I whispered. It was so obvious, why hadn't I seen it before? They had both tensed at any mention of the word in the cab, vampire.

"Say it then, my dear." He drew out every word, each one music to my ears.

The sooner I said it, the sooner I'd be dead. "A unicorn," I laughed.

He spun me round, my back to his chest. The coolness was back on my neck. A growl right next to my ear. I shivered, his hand was still on my wrist.

"Angel?" I asked.

The coolness disappeared. "If you think that you are deeply misunderstood my dear."

"Sarcasm," I laughed.

Another deep breath. "So tell me," he growled.

"Vampire," I laughed.

His grip loosened. "You're not afraid."

"No." I twisted in his arms to face him. Our noses almost touching. He wasn't breathing again. I looked up into his ruby eyes, smiling. "Should I be?"

"Demetri!" A shriek came from the doorway. Jane.

He twisted me around, pinning my arms behind my back. "Aro will be interested in this human."

"Why?" A brute walked through the door, a silent Becky in his arms. Black smoke trailing at her feet.

"I sense she has a great gift." His voice was now right by my ear.

"Other than sarcasm?" Alec spat walking through the door. The smoke coming from his hands. Okay, this was just getting weirder.

"Yes," the grip tightened.

"Fine," Jane waved her hand walking away, the two men following with Becky.

"I spared your life human, now no misbehaving," he growled. "Or I promise you, you will be dead."

"I'm touched," I hissed, struggling again, leaning forward.

His grip disappeared and I fell to the floor. "Bastard," I hissed starting to push myself off of the floor.

His grip was back on my chin, lips inches from mine. "Are you deaf?"

I shook my head. No.

"Then do as you're told, your life will depend on it," he hissed standing up. "This way."

The others had gone, the street now dark save the pockets of light from lamp posts. Slightly like my life right now, dark in places apart from a few pockets of life. I began to walk.

"You walk so slowly."

I looked to see Demetri looking bored.

"Well I'm sorry," I huffed. "It's your fault."

"How exactly?" He laughed.

"You have a hard..." I trailed off, that was not going to sound good.

His laughter filled the street, a pleasant sound compared to his cold attitude.

My feet left the floor. He was carrying me. "What are you-"

"Be quiet human."

I mimicked zipping my lips shut.

"And let it stay that way," he whispered.

"Rude," I crossed my arms.

"Hold on."

Wind rushed past my face as he ran. Wow. I clung to his neck, face buried in his chest. The wind was stinging my eyes. He smelt so-. No I was not thinking that either. He'd just threatened to kill me after all.

"We're here."

I lifted my head to see a grand building, almost like a chapel. The place where Becky had told me never to get a guided tour. I looked up at Demetri, the morning sun on his face. He was sparkling. He caught my gaze. "You know it's rude to stare."

"Weirdo," I muttered.

"Yes you are," he grinned stepping inside.

"She'd make a good pet." It was Jane. We were inside a huge ornate entrance way. Olive green wallpaper clinging to the walls. This place was beautiful.

I looked to Felix's arms, Becky was awake.

"Not a word," was whispered in my ear. "Trust me." Seriously?

"Hannah?" Becky struggled against the big vampires arms.

I nodded.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Becky shouted.

"Oh but she does," a cool voice echoed from a lift.

"The human has strong ties to you," a set of red eyes met mine. Demetri's grip got tighter.

"And you have strong ties to her. Aro will be pleased a snack and his prize."

"I do have some chocolate in my backpack," I rummaged around producing an aero bar. The vampire glared at me. Demetri growled quietly. Oops.

"Prize?" Becky's jaw fell open.

"Yes, now lets not keep the master waiting."

Everyone walked forward. I looked up at Demetri. "Put me down please."

"Manners?" He seemed surprised as he gently set me down. My knee wasn't so bad anymore.

"Thank you," I whispered, slipping the chocolate bar into his pocket before following the others into the lift, sliding my backpack on properly.

Demetri stood behind me, Jane infront. The others to my right. Alec hit the button for the bottom floor.

"The human does smell good," the cruel female vampire sighed.

Becky growled. "Leave her alone Chelsea."

I felt Demetri step closer to me.

"I will enjoy making you kill her."

I turned around to face this Chelsea. "You know I don't like bullies so just shut the hell up."

She growled at me.

"And there's the evidence," I sighed.

"What evidence?" Jane asked.

"That she's a bitch, she's obviously a female dog." Chelsea's glare was deadly, but I carried on. "Or just a stupid, selfish-"

"Hannah!" Becky snapped.

I smiled at her as the lift pinged. "I was only telling the truth."

Chelsea rushed past me hitting my shoulder. I began to fall.

A hand caught my bicep, Jane. "Well done human." She praised hauling me up. "This way."

I followed her out of the lift, yet again another ornate entryway.

"Chloe," Demetri nodded at the receptionist. I smiled. Wait a minute... She'd hit my car, the little-

"This way Hannah," Demetri took my bicep. How did he? "A piece of advice." I looked up at him, really? "Slow down your heart rate you'll only be eaten quicker."

"So you are an angel," I whispered as he walked away.

He stopped turning around, rolling his eyes. His voice a whisper "I am not an angel, an angel would have a soul." He looked around. "Now come along human, do not keep the master waiting."

**Please review xx thank you for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3 (Disappear)

**Twilight belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer xx the OCs and plot line belong to me xx thanks for reading and the brilliant reviews from loyaldeer and rebecca Jane xoxo xx**

Chapter 3 (Disappear)

I followed Demetri to a large white room. Three elegant thrones were at the back of the room, each one occupied by a pale red eyed vampire. Each with long hair and very powdery looks. Angel statues watched us we walked.

"Ahhhh Rebecca," the man on the middle thrown stood up, each move exaggerated and precise. Drama queen.

Chelsea, Jane and Alec positioned themselves by I guess their masters. Felix still holding Becky and Demetri by my side.

The man on drama queen's right just groaned, looking bored. Obviously wasn't very fun here.

"A human?" The blond on his left stood, glaring at me. He kind of reminded me of Jimmy Saville. And his hair was definitely the work of GHDs. Maybe he was gay?

Demetri nodded. "Yes master, I believe she-"

"How does she know?" The middle one asked glaring at Becky.

"I figured it out," I spoke.

All sets of red and black eyes met mine. One pair glaring, Demetri. Oops, again.

Drama queen now stood in front of me. Vampires moved quickly and were hard, I needed to remember that. "Did you? It is quite admirable of you to-"

"Lie?" I laughed. "I'm not lying, in fact your creeps here helped me to figure it out. I never suspected anything until I met them."

Aro glared at Jane.

"But of course they didn't tell me, I-". Why was I standing up for them?

"Your hand."

I looked to Becky, still struggling against the large vampire. She nodded her head.

I held out my hand. His touch was ice cold as he gripped my hand. "Intriguing." His red eyes bore into mine. Creepy drama queen. "Quite an intelligent human you have here." He looked at Demetri to my right. "And la tua cantante, Demetri. They say it is a pleasure to drink their blood." Nice.

Becky sighed, falling still. She'd given up. Why?

"You think you stand a chance?" Drama queen laughed. He was reading my thoughts. Or I was loosing what ever I had left.

"Yes."

Everyone laughed, apart from Demetri. Weird...

"My name is Aro and this is the-"

"I have a message for you." Chloe the receptionist stood in the doorway. Bitch.

"What is it?" Aro snapped, gaze angry.

Chloe blushed, red bright on her olive cheeks. "I am sorry master, it is about Rebecca's friend." She looked at me.

I looked to Becky, mouthing "what?"

Becky shrugged, earning a stronger grip from the buff vampire. I laughed, Buffy the vampire slayer.

Everyone looked at me. I shrugged.

"What is it!" Aro snapped, his hand tightening on mine. Ow. He relaxed. Definitely reading my mind.

"She has a message to say she needs to pay for my car to be repaired." The little bitch.

That was it. "Well you can go fu-"

"Enough," the blonde vampire snapped. "Kill them both."

"What?" Chloe shrieked.

"You're going to cease breathing and your heart will stop," I explained. "All 8 pints of blood gone dear. Let's hope vampires don't get drunk."

"I know what death is," she snapped at me. "You're not funny!"

"Wow, don't take it out on me."

"It's your fault!" She screamed.

I rolled my eyes, seriously. If only I had my knives.

"Knives?" Aro looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I through knives as a hobby," I muttered, still glaring at Chloe.

"Exquisite." Aro let go of my hand, walking back to his throne. "And Rebecca..." He said her name slowly, deliberately.

Becky just glared at him.

"I hate you!" Chloe screamed, running at me.

I looked to Becky. She wasn't paying attention. Oh well. I dropped my backpack, running at Chloe. I slide tackled her to the ground, quickly getting up. "Hate's a pretty strong word."

She just screamed. I stepped on her throat. "Shhhhh, you're giving me a headache."

She gagged. Her eyes hard.

All the vampires were looking at our little quarrel now. Aro waved his hand as if to say let them be. Strange. He wanted to see what I would do.

Chloe gripped my ankle, eyes bulging.

I stepped back. "You're not worth it."

I turned around. Nails dug into my arms. "Ow!" I hissed, letting myself fall backwards. On top of Chloe. I turned around her nails scratching my arms. "Get off psycho!"

I jumped up. She did to. Pressure points. I smirked. "Make your move."

She leaped, I caught her neck pressure point. She collapsed onto the floor with a dull thud. "Sweet dreams bitch." I laughed walking back to where I had left my backpack. I wasn't bleeding, that was good. Demetri's eyes watching my every move, he looked... Sad.

"Well done!" Aro laughed. "You may be valuable after all. Now Rebecca, your deal."

Becky looked down, unable to make eye contact with anyone.

"You said you'd join us after two hundred years," Aro motioned around us. "Those two hundred years are over my dear."

"Never," it was a whisper but I heard it. Becky kept steady eye contact with Aro. The blonde vampire hissed.

"Jane," Aro asked.

Becky disappeared. Big vamp flew and hit the wall. The doors slammed shut. She'd left me. "Some best friend you are," I muttered. "Leaving me with the creepy ones."

"What a good friend you have," Aro laughed. I suddenly felt very alone. "Felix, Demetri."

Demetri and the big vampire were now by my side, holding my arms. I really didn't like the cold.

Aro watched me. "You're not afraid."

"No, why would I be afraid of a vampire named after a cat and him?" I asked.

Felix growled. Demetri sighed. I'd blown it.

The doors slammed open. Becky was there. She'd come back.

I sighed.

The hands disappeared from my arms. A cold hand gripped my neck. Demetri. The electricity was back.

"They're using me to threaten you," I said, pointing at Aro.

Becky's worried eyes analysed the situation. "Please don't hurt her."

"Why?" Aro asked. "Jane."

Jane looked to me, mouthing "I'm sorry." Pain gripped my body. I kept standing. I gritted my teeth. Fire was consuming my body, I was sure of it. I wasn't going to let it show. Demetri's grip tightened. He growled lightly in my ear. What for?

"Jane?" Aro looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

"I am," she whispered, her gaze slightly angered.

I kept her gaze. The pain was getting worse. No, I was fine. It was an illusion. I clenched my fists harder. I would not give in. My heart was racing, I'm pretty sure they could hear it. I just had to keep reminding myself I'd had worse.

"No!" Becky screamed.

The pain eased slightly. "I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth.

"You're okay," Demetri whispered.

"Incredible!" Aro laughed. "Enough, thank you Jane."

The pain stopped. Everything was spinning. Black dots swaying in my vision. I leant against Demetri.

"Stay with me," was whispered so quietly in my ear.

I took a breath. The black dots disappeared. My heart rate slowed. I was fine. I supported my own weight again.

"Hannah?" Becky stepped forward. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, like I said," I nodded my head.

"Let her go," the blonde one ordered.

Demetri stepped back. Becky raced to my side. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She hugged me, tightly.

"Such a friendship!" Aro laughed. "The human and the vampire, like that of the Cullens."

"You can let go now," I lightly pushed Becky.

"Right," she stepped back. "I'm sorry I got-"

"Chelsea," Aro waved the bitchy vampire over to us. "Rebecca is loyal to us now."

My pocket. A lighter. I didn't smoke, I used it to light the cottage fire and hadn't put it back. I'd forgotten it actually existed until now. Good job I hadn't put it back.

Chelsea put her hand on Becky's heart. What was she doing?

Oh well, she wouldn't be doing it for long. I pulled the lighter out and quickly set her cloak on fire. The amber flames spreading quickly. Quite pretty actually.

Demetri hissed, pulling me back and grabbing my wrist to force me to drop the lighter. A tall vampire rushed to her side.

"Afton!" Chelsea screamed. I'd set her on fire. Ha ha.

"What are you doing!" Demetri hissed in my ear.

"Saving my best friend," I shouted. "Run!"

Becky looked at me. "I can't leave you!"

"You can!" I shouted back. "Go!"

She gave me a sad look before disappearing. At least I'd saved her.

Aro stood laughing as Chelsea tore her cloak off. "You little-"

"Enough Chelsea!" The blonde one was now standing. "Demetri kill the human."

"No," Aro glared at the blonde. "I want her as a vampire."

My heart began to sink, something told me that was worse than death.

"I want her as a member of the Volturi. She shall replace Rebecca."

Oh dear...

"Do it out of my sight," the blonde hissed.

The sound of a crowd filled the room. Lots of people talking, photos being taken. A stunning woman entered with a large group of tourists. No. They were not going to kill them. No.

"This way my dear," Demetri motioned to the door. I didn't want to see this, so I picked up my backpack and followed. Screams filling my ears. Chloe was probably dead now as well.

He opened a door to a small room, it was too dark, I couldn't see what was inside. "You first," he motioned.

I stepped inside, blinking as Demetri shut the door.

A hand gripped my throat. Cold breath on my ear. "This may hurt."

I shivered, electricity pulsating through my veins.

"Are you scared now?" He asked, another arm encircling my waist. He'd mistaken my shiver to be fear.

"No," I whispered. "I'm not afraid of you."

"No!" Becky's voice came from behind us.

The air whipped my face as Demetri spun us around. I felt the air next to my head move. He was shaking his head. "I'm not killing her."

The light outlined my best friend's body, she looked like an angel. Her eyes were sad, I could have sworn she was about to burst into tears. If she could considering she was a vampire.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't see anything anyway. The light and dark was hurting my eyes.

"Becky, it's alright," I smiled, eyes still closed.

"I consulted with Aro," Becky's voice was rushed. "He said she can live if I join. I'm joining."

Cool air washed over my neck. He was sighing. "She will remember us."

"I'm going to change her when she's a little older."

My eyes snapped opened at that.

"Why are you saying that like it's not my choice?" I leant forward, away from Demetri.

"You don't understand Hannah," Becky stepped forward. "Trust me it's for the best."

"I will show her the way out," Demetri said letting go of me. "This way human."

"Bye Becky," I whispered, following him out of the door.

"Goodbye Hannah," she whispered back, a small smile lighting up her face. I smiled back at my only friend, my best friend.

Demetri led me to the front door. "Goodbye human."

"Goodbye vampire," I said, stepping into the sunlight. I turned back, he was still in the shadows. "Thank you."

He nodded. He wasn't breathing again.

I turned on my heel and began to walk towards the fountain. The marble cool as I sat down. The large oak door now closed. Demetri had disappeared. Why did I care? The electricity was probably just static and my heart racing was probably due to not having actually slept yet. The sun came out from behind a cloud, it was a new day. I looked at my watch, it was only 2:30am. My limbs felt heavy, my eyelids now droopy. No way was I going to be able to walk home. I put my backpack just to the side, it would have to suffice as a pillow. I lay back, closing my eyes, hand tracing the surface of the water. It wouldn't hurt to have a short nap, would it?

_Fire consumed me, I thrashed and screamed. My whole body was on fire. My heart slowing with every rushed beat. What was happening? _

_The pain stopped I was alone in a dark room. Two red eyes lit up in the darkness. Demetri. He stepped out of the shadows, sparkling in the morning sunlight which had now appeared through a window. I was trapped. His teeth were bared. I couldn't move. He growled. I stopped screaming. He lunged._

_I was the spectator now, watching me lie still, neck bared as Demetri lay on top of me. His lips and teeth stained red as he grinned. The red liquid spilling from my neck. Blood. Vampire._

I sat bolt upright, hands clutching a blanket? I was back at home. In my own bed, fully clothed (apart from no shoes) and confused. It was all a dream I told myself, walking out onto the landing. "Becky?"

I approached her door, gently knocking before opening. The room was stripped bare, nothing to claim her existence.

I hurried down the stairs. All of her shoes were gone. Everything she owned was gone. I quickly got my phone out go my pocket, I had to call her. I hit speed dial. The phone vibrated: please add a contact to speed dial. What? I scrolled through the contacts, Becky's was gone. Becky didn't exist. I ran back up the stairs to my backpack. My photo album. I flipped through the pages to the year 11 ball. The picture was gone. All pictures with her gone. I slowly walked back down the stairs staring at the now nearly empty photo album. She had existed, I know she had existed. So where was the evidence of her existence? I knew who had the answer the Volturi. They had done this to me, to her. They had made everything disappear. But did they exist? Did anything exist or was it all a long dream?

**Please review and thank you for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4 (Human)

**Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, I own the plot lines and the OCs xx thank you for the reviews xx thank you for reading xx**

Chapter 4 (Human)

I guess I fell asleep on the sofa after stressing too much. The bright light of day forcing me to open my eyes. My watch read 1:00pm. My stomach rumbled. The fridge was empty. Damn it. I pulled on a pair of vans, grabbing my backpack. It had my purse in and besides who knows whether I would have to run. Not that I would get very far. I stepped out of the door, the red eyes still haunting my mind. I shivered as I headed to the nearest cafe.

I laughed to myself as I made my way through the already crowded street, I hadn't changed. My excuse? A crazy one night stand. I laughed some more. I was going crazy, or getting crazier.

I found a cafe not too far from the tower and ordered some pasta thing. If I'm honest I wasn't really paying attention. I sipped my sparkling water, which was horrible, as I watched the crowd. It had taken Becky leaving for me to actually leave the house. Not that I was socialising, sitting in the shadows, alone.

My phone vibrated. What now?!

I typed in my password to find a message from an unknown number: It is not safe here human.

It was Demetri. Uh, I locked the phone, I didn't care.

It vibrated again. Really?

Do not say I did not warn you.

"Wow," I hissed under my breath.

"Madam," the waiter handed me my lunch.

"Grazie," I smiled, placing the phone on the table. I wasn't hungry anymore but I had to eat, science proved that. But it certainly didn't prove the existence of vampires. I don't know what did. The pasta was warm as I swallowed, banishing the cold feeling inside of me, for now. I had just entered the world of vampires, which seemed chaotic and confusing.

The swirls of pasta were stained with red, I couldn't eat this anymore. My dream having come to the forefront of my mind. I put the fork down, staring at the dish.

"You're not very good at following orders, are you?" Someone, well I knew who he was, stood in front of me. Elegant suit covered by a dark grey coat with a tailored purple collar. A pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Really?

I laughed. "No, I guess I'm not."

He sat down, hands placed on the table. His shoulders tense, mouth a thin line. "You are ridiculous." He wasn't breathing again.

"And so are you in those sunglasses," I chuckled, taking a drink. His head tilted downward slightly, he was watching my throat. My heart automatically sped up.

"You have a strange heart beat," he muttered.

"Only when you're around," I whispered so quietly I was sure he wouldn't hear.

A smile spread across his face, a proper smile. I was wrong, which only made my heart go faster. "Humans shouldn't interfere with the Volturi. They always end up as-"

"Breakfast, lunch, dinner?" I asked, setting my glass down. "Brunch, a late night snack?"

Demetri was scanning the crowds, swallowing. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

His head snapped back. "What did you say?" I'm pretty sure he'd heard me.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

He chuckled. "You." He stood up, straightening his jacket.

"What?" I asked as he began to walk away. He didn't turn around, leaving me was to stare after him confused. What the hell?

My phone lit up, another text, from him: Stay away from Volterra.

Wow, that was going to be hard considering I lived there.

I left my money on the table and began to walk home. This was confusing and annoying. What did he mean "you"? I hadn't done anything, apart from be his singer. Whatever that meant. I shook my head wandering down an alley. The sun having disappeared behind a cloud. The hairs on the nape of my neck tingled. A low growl sounding behind me. I kept walking, it was probably just a stray dog. Something ran past me, now blocking my path. A pale man, eyes bright red, teeth bared. Vampire. I kept walking, I'd just walk past him.

He growled again. Really? I ignored him.

My back stung as it hit the wall, but not as much as my neck as I was held a good foot off of the ground. "Get off!" I yelped.

He squeezed tighter. I couldn't breath. I clawed desperately at his hand. Nothing. Why couldn't Demetri have just killed me?

"Let her go," hissed from beside us. I couldn't look to see who it was but I'd know that velvety voice anywhere. Demetri.

I couldn't breath, my legs dangling helplessly. I gagged, letting my hands fall. Black dots swaying in my vision. My lungs felt as if they were shrinking. I blinked rapidly. The black dots would go away. I wasn't going to die. I felt a tear trail down my cheek. So this was it. I was going to die single and a Virgin, great.

I fell to the floor hands and knees scrapping the floor. The vampire lying still. I coughed and spluttered, clutching at my neck. I could breath again. Cold hands held my cheeks. Black eyes in front of mine. Why were they black? "Are you okay?" His tone wasn't clipped or harsh, it was... Kind.

I nodded my head, hurriedly wiping my hands on my shorts. I was bleeding.

He looked down at my hands. "It's okay," he whispered.

A growl sounded from the body. It wasn't dead. Demetri had no time to react as he was thrown against the wall. A loud crack sounding stung my ears as the wall gave way and he hurtled through it.

Vivid red eyes now bore into my green ones. I pressed myself to the wall, as far away from the creature as possible. Nails dug into my hand as he raised my wrist to his mouth. No, no. I tried to pull away. "No, no," I croaked. "Please." Fire flashed up my right arm as his teeth pierced my skin. I bit my lip trying not to scream. He was drinking my blood.

The red eyes disappeared. A body falling by my side. His head was gone. Fire laced up my arm. I slid down the wall, lying down away from the body. Trying my best to stay still, legs thrashing. This was worse than Jane. This was a hundred times worse. I closed my eyes, but even the darkness didn't soothe the pain. Darkness was pulling me down. The scalding pain gripping my arm. I screamed.

There was a howl of rage.

"Hannah?" A cold hand was stroking my cheek. I couldn't open my eyes. An angel? "No, no, Hannah come on. Please." The angel was crying tearless sobs. I was dying. The scalding pain blinding as it got stronger. I writhed only to have the pain intensify.

Cool hands were on my arm, lifting it. "Hold on, it's okay." Something cold touched my arm as the pain disappeared. Instead I felt... Empty. The angel was making it go away. But the darkness was still there clawing at me. I didn't want to go under again.

"Demetri," I whimpered, whether or not it sounded like his name I had no idea.

The coolness left my arm. "Has the fire gone?"

I nodded. I gasped as I began to float. He was carrying me. I felt sick and light headed. I wanted to sleep. I leant against something cool, a relief to my warm cheek.

"Stay with me Hannah," a light pressure on my hair. A kiss.

"Tired," I whispered.

"I know," a slight sway as air brushed past my face. "I love you Hannah."

"Mmmmm," I mumbled, snuggling against his chest.

"Sleep now, Hannah," was whispered.

"My angel," I mumbled before falling asleep.

My head was on something cold, my arm wrapped around a cold waist. Everything ached. I let my eyes flutter open. A tailored purple coat. "Demetri," I managed to croak.

A soothing hand was on my hair. "You're so fragile."

I started playing with the button on his coat. "You're so... Angelic."

His chest vibrated as a sound like tinkling bells filled my room. I loved it. "You are definitely confused."

"No, I'm not," I sat up, even though my head was spinning. Looking down at the lounging man on my bed. His once black eyes now a deep red. "You saved my life."

"I nearly killed you," he spat sitting up.

"But you didn't," I slowly gripped his cheek. "You saved me."

"I do not know how." He took my hand from his cheek. "Your blood..."

I laughed, nothing near as beautiful as his. "It must have been like it was your birthday."

His lips pulled upwards. "I do not remember my birthday."

"When were you born?" I asked.

"I think it was 1000 AD."

I felt my jaw drop. "Oh my god, you're 2014 years old!"

Demetri just laughed as I tried to figure out how he looked so young. "I suppose so, around 2000."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"How old are you?" His gaze was innocent, a smile playing at his lips.

"Twenty one."

"I was changed at twenty one," he was now standing. "I must leave, the Volturi will wonder were I have gone."

I nodded my head, pushing a curl behind my ear. "Thank you."

"Thank you, my dear," he bowed his head. "You have no idea how lonely these 2000 years have been until I found you." And he was gone, my curtains swaying. He'd left through my window.

I was so confused. I couldn't remember any of last night or was it afternoon? I looked at the clock, it was midnight. I felt wide awake. What did he mean lonely until now? I guess I would have to find out. I jumped off my bed, running over to my draws to find some jeans and a jumper. I was going to the tower.

My fringe hung in my eyes as water dripped off of my hood. Why had it decided to rain now? My shoes were drenched, squeaking with every step. Shivers forced me to stop and my teeth were chattering. So much for a silent approach.

"What are you doing human?" An amused voice sounded from behind me.

I turned around to come face to face with Demetri. "Looking for you vampire."

He sighed. "It is not safe." He was so well spoken.

"I just wanted to say-"

I was being held over his knee, looking up at him dazed as he grinned before kissing my neck. My face now buried in his coat collar. Electricity was rushing around my body, my heart racing.

"Demetri!" A deep voice called. "Oh, you're eating. I'll talk to you later." It was the big vampire. What was his name? Felix?

Demetri laughed, taking my hand and helping me up as he stood. "You shouldn't be here." He seemed breathless.

"I know." I was breathless too. What?

"Go, I cannot be around you when you're human," he stepped back, hand leaving mine. The electricity gone. "Besides I am no good for you, Hannah. You should be afraid."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "I'm not afraid of you."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly, turning to leave.

"I've been in your world oblivious for a long time Demetri," I stepped towards him. "I'm not afraid. I've never felt like I belonged in life but now, I'm not a misfit. It feels like-"

"Like what?" He turned around, snapping at me. "Like you belong? You do not. You never will. You are a human. I am a vampire." His red eyes were blazing. "You are weak and worthless, you are beneath me. You are a human."

I stepped back, throat tight. "Fine. You don't belong in my world." I would hurt him too. "You may be above me but you'll always be below me, in Hell. You are a monster." I turned on my heel. I would not cry. I would not cry.

"Hannah?" Demetri's voice was strangled.

I kept walking. No.

"Please?"

I stopped. "I think my angel needs to see the light," I snapped as I walked through a puddle.

The rain stopped and I could have sworn I heard "what have I done?"

**Please review xx thank an you for reading xx**


	5. Chapter 5 (Soul)

**The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, however I own the OCs and plot line xx thank you for reading xx enjoy!**

Chapter 5 (Soul)

I stumbled along the pathway to the house. My key, I'd forgotten my god damn key! The window wasn't locked, upstairs, round the back of the house. Who was I kidding? I was human, I couldn't climb that. I sat on the step, it was 3:00am and I was sitting on my doorstep cold and shivering, leaning against a door I couldn't open. Great.

My head hit the wooden floor of the cottage. Someone had opened the door. Who? I looked up to see a pair of red eyes surrounded by blond hair. What?

I quickly scrambled up. "W-what are you doing in my house?"

"I'm here to apologise and find out what's happening." What was Jane doing?

"Apologise for what?" I asked.

"I hurt you."

I stumbled past her, a little lightheaded.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "This way." I needed a drink. Jane sat down while I poured out some water before going to sit down next to her on the sofa.

"Your wrist," she pointed.

I looked to my right wrist to see a bite mark scar even paler than my skin. "Oh."

"What happened?" She asked. "Demetri wasn't himself when he came back."

I looked down guiltily. "I was attacked, he saved me."

"He said something about Edward Cullen."

I looked at Jane. "Who's he?"

"A vampire that fell in love with a human," Jane sighed. "He refused to change her, something about her soul."

I bit my lip remembering his words at the tower: "I am not an angel, an angel would have a soul." I took a sip of my drink, he had a soul, he'd saved me.

"She was his la tua cantante. Edward made love to the human and they had a halfbreed child." Jane laughed, a single nervous sound. "The whole Volturi went to kill them but the Cullens proved that the child was harmless."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, my head now spinning.

"Demetri's scared."

"What?" I set the glass down with a bang on the coffee table.

"He's found his mate," Jane took my hand, which had now begun to shake. "And she's a human."

I sat silent unable to produce a single sound.

Jane laughed at my expression. "You are a strange human."

"I prefer eccentric," I muttered.

Jane smiled, something I'd never seen before. Besides where was her twin? "I respect you human, you were able to withstand my pain. However Demetri refuses to speak to me now."

I looked at her confused. "I still don't-"

"It's you!" She laughed.

I let my mouth hang open as I lightly traced my new scar. No, that was impossible. "But I broke..." I trailed off unable to admit what I had done.

"I listened in to what he told Felix, he was trying to scare you away, to save you. To make you never come back," Jane lightly squeezed my hand. "He didn't expect you to bite back."

I sighed. "I was angry, I didn't mean it."

"He was angry too," Jane glanced to the window then looked back at me. "He was angry that you had to be his mate, he believes he doesn't deserve anyone."

"I told him he was a monster," I whispered. "I didn't mean it."

"I don't think he meant to insult you," Jane looked back at the window.

"Someone's there aren't they?" It was becoming obvious.

Jane nodded. "Demetri."

I sighed, my watch beeped: 4:00am.

"You should sleep," Jane let go of my hand standing. "Besides I think he's just checking on you."

"Okay," I yawned.

Jane smiled before silently leaving the room.

I couldn't sleep, my head was too busy trying to make sense of everything that had happened. I went over to the bookcase picking up my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I didn't approve of the three days to live, to love and to die but I did like the romance in it. I snuggled onto the sofa starting to read.

I woke up to find Romeo and Juliet lying abandoned on my chest, an old woollen blanket thrown over me. The fire crackling softly in the now bright light. It was 11:00am. I'd slept for seven hours, no nightmares, no nothing. I set the book down on the coffee table next to an envelope with my name written gracefully on it. An envelope? I picked it up hurriedly ripping it open.

_Dear Hannah,_

_We are writing to acknowledge your place in the Volturi. We believe you will make an exquisite immortal with many talented qualities. We are also aware that you have a certain admiration for one of our guards. We are looking forward to your acquaintance,_

_The Volturi masters._

The letter floated to the floor. What? I didn't get a choice? I didn't get to decide whether or not I wanted to become... A vampire? I shook my head heading up the stairs, I needed a shower. I needed time to think.

I pulled on my band t-shirt heading out of the bathroom. I didn't expect the figure sitting on my bed. Becky.

"Becky!" I rushed up to her, hugging her.

"Hannah," she sighed, hugging me back. "You have to leave."

I stepped back, looking down at my short friend, who was now wearing a deep grey cloak. "What?"

"You can't join the Volturi," she said, walking to the end of my bed and pulling out a suitcase. "I've packed your stuff, you need to leave."

"And go where?" I sat down on my bed. "Vampires seem to be a lot like dogs, they'll find me!"

"They need Demetri to find you."

"Don't hurt him," I hissed. Wow, what?

Becky raised her eyebrow at me.

I looked away, sure I was blushing.

"Jane was right," Becky sighed. "I won't hurt him, I'm pretty sure he won't want to find you."

"You still haven't answered my question," I held my head in my hands. A soothing hand was on my back.

"You're going to Forks, Washington."

"America!" I leaped from the bed. "What? I don't know anyone there! My job isn't there, nothing's over there!"

Becky slowly stood up, grabbing my arms. Her red eyes steady as she spoke, "I have friends over there who are going to look after you, okay?"

"Okay?" I shook my head. "You just asked me to pick everything up and leave."

"To save your life Hannah," Becky raised her voice slightly.

"What's so bad about the Volturi anyway?" I asked, breaking free of her grasp.

"They're corrupt, Aro is crazy and Caius is power hungry," Becky was pacing now. "And Marcus, Marcus just wants to die. Please, you have to go."

"Okay," I nodded my head, walking over to my suitcase. "But won't Aro read your mind and-"

"I've arranged something." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"No, you are not going to die," I whispered, walking over to her. "They can't read your mind if you're not there."

"Where could I go?" She laughed nervously.

"You're not going anywhere."

I looked to the window. Jane was crouched on my window sill. I felt disappointed that it wasn't Demetri, a sinking feeling.

Becky was now standing in front of me. "Jane, you-"

"Be quiet Rebecca," Jane snapped at Becky before looking at me. "You must leave, I have a feeling Aro will change you and deem you too powerful to live." She hopped off of the window sill.

Nice. I sighed. "So I'm going to Forks."

"Yes," they said in unison.

"The Volturi are not corrupt," Jane glared at Becky. "But I do believe you are in danger."

I walked over to my suitcase. "So when do I leave?"

"Your flight's at 4:00pm," Becky smiled at me. "It's 2:00pm now, you better make your way there."

"Okay." I walked over to her, gripping her in a tight hug. "See you in a while crocodile."

"Later alligator," she laughed. "Be careful."

I stepped back, still hugging her. "Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"You're the fragile human," she laughed. "The clumsy, daydreaming, fragile human."

"Put it in a nutshell," I laughed. I let go of her walking over to Jane. "Thank you."

Jane laughed. "You're so str-" she laughed. "Eccentric." She'd remembered.

I smiled. "You're not so bad after all," I laughed, hugging her.

She tensed before hugging back. "Same."

I walked back over to my suitcase. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

They nodded. I shut my door, leaving them behind as I hauled my suitcase down the stairs. My backpack was on the floor. I grabbed a handful of books, making sure I had the fault in our stars, and shoved them in. I put the fire out before ringing for a cab, again.

They were on time and before I knew it I had pulled up outside the airport. I was now sitting in the waiting area, alone and bored. It was 3:30pm. Half an hour to go.

"You are leaving."

I looked to the once empty seat next to me. Demetri.

"Yes."

"Why?" I couldn't see his eyes, he had those stupid sunglasses on again.

"The Volturi sent me a letter, they told me that I was becoming an immortal. Becky disagreed and told me I had to leave," I looked around the airport, unable to look at him anymore. "Jane wanted me to leave too."

"What?" He hissed.

"She said something about me being too powerful to live." I laughed, still not looking at him. "Which is kind of funny considering I'd be dead anyway."

"I agree with her."

I looked back at a very tense Demetri.

"Your soul must be saved."

"Soul? You have a soul," I touched his hand.

"How would you know?" He asked, taking my hand in his.

"I know because a soul is an immortal part of a person that can't be destroyed," I gripped his hand, probably a light grip compared to that of a vampire. "A person's moral or emotional nature, you saved me, you can't say that's not the use of a soul."

"My soul is corrupted." He now held both my hands. "I do not want that for yours."

I nodded, goosebumps raising on my arms as I remembered something he'd said the night he'd saved me, "_I love you Hannah."_

"What?" He asked, obviously sensing my now racing heart.

"I remembered what you said that night when I was-"

A growl stopped me short. "You must leave, now." Demetri was already standing.

I stood up too, picking up my backpack. "What's wrong?"

"They're here, searching for you," Demetri turned to me, holding my hands still. "I will find you."

I nodded. "I love you Demetri."

Something cool brushed my lips. And then he was gone. He'd kissed me. I had to go. I walked up to the flight attendant handing over my passports and papers. I felt giddy and light, but not in an ill way.

"Go through," she smiled. I barely heard as I walked through to the plane. I think I was in love.

I sat in the plane, near the back, warily watching the airport hustle out of the window. A glint caught my eye over by the landing strip. A dark grey coat with a purple collar, surround by other cloaked guards. Becky, Alec, Jane and Felix were all there. The Volturi. I couldn't see their expressions as the plane rolled forward. I'd gotten away. I'd escaped the Volturi. For now.

**Please review (even if you're not a member you can), thank you for reading! Xx**


	6. Chapter 6 (The Cullens)

**Twilight belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer xx I only own the OCs and plot line xx thanks for the reviews and for reading xx enjoy!**

Chapter 6 (The Cullens)

_"This is going to be the best holiday yet!" One of my little sisters giggled. We were going to Volterra for a guided tour. I was eleven and the twins were six._

_"Yes, it'll be great," I grinned. _

_"Idiot!" My dad shouted as a yellow Porsche sped around the corner. _

_"Hold on!" My mum yelled. _

_We were fine, just mum and dad overreacting. _

_We arrived shortly after, following a beautiful woman in a red dress for the tour. She was dressed to emphasise her beauty. Her amazingly long legs, darkened with tights, were exposed by the shortest of dresses, a high-necked, but extremely close-fitting dress which was constructed of red vinyl. Her long mahogany hair was lustrous, and her eyes were the strangest shade of violet._

_We walked down some stairs, mum and dad going at the front whilst the twins and myself lingered at the back. A door opened a man in a dark grey cloak walked out followed by an amber eyed woman and man with a beautiful brown eyed woman. She caught my gaze, her face paling. Something was wrong. _

_The tanned woman in front of us now gripping a cross. Her looks panicked, her voice growing louder as she pleaded. She was scared._

_The man spoke to our tour guide, "nice fishing, Heidi."_

_I couldn't see her expression but her voice sounded like she was smiling. "Yes, they do look rather juicy."_

_He growled. "Save some for me."_

_"Come on Bella," the golden eyed man hissed._

_They walked past, the grey cloaked man eyeing everyone up. Then his red gaze fell on me. He looked startled, but then quickly composed himself as he walked away with the others, not breathing._

_"Hannah," Gemma was pulling at my sleeve. "I need the loo."_

_"So do I," Taylor moaned. Trust the twins to both need the loo._

_"Alright, come on," I whispered, changing direction and walking back up the stairs. _

_Screams stung my ears as a door slammed. _

_"Mummy!" Gemma screamed._

_"Daddy!" Taylor yelled. _

_They were both running back towards the door._

_"Come back guys!" I shouted running after them. _

_A blonde man rushed out of the door, his speed impossible, grabbing Taylor. A long haired man was grabbing Gemma, forcing her neck to his lips. He looked up and grinned at me._

_I ran. I ran like the coward I was._

_I got up the steps before running into the man who had growled downstairs. My cheeks were soaked and I couldn't stop shaking. _

_"And where do you think you're going, my dear?" He asked, raising an elegant eyebrow as he brushed himself off._

_I shook my head, starting to run again. A door. Freedom. I yanked it open, running out into an abandoned alleyway. I had to yell for help._

_A cold hand covered my mouth, forcing me to tilt my head to the side. _

_"You can't run my dear."_

_A shape pain slashed my neck. I screamed. I screamed for my family. I screamed for myself. I screamed for everything that had gone so wrong. I screamed because I was scared._

_I felt my knees buckle, the hand around my neck holding me up. Black dots swayed in my vision. So this was it._

_"No!" Was screamed before blackness consumed me._

_I was lying on a bed, drifting in and out of consciousness. _

_"Change her!" A female voice shrieked. Only now I knew it was Becky's._

_"She is too young!" A velvety voice shouted. Demetri. "Besides I can't, her blood..."_

_"She's going to die!"_

_"She will live," something cool touched my cheek. "Look after her."_

_"But I-"_

_"No, I saved her from the Volturi, I will not take her back there. Look after her for me, she matters."_

_The darkness came flooding back but not before I promised myself I'd never be scared again._

Someone was shaking my shoulder. My eyes snapped open. It was just a flight hostess. "We've landed," she smiled.

"Oh, sorry," I stood up sharply, grabbing my backpack. "Thanks."

I shook my head, leaving the plane. It hadn't been him who'd attacked me. It hadn't been. It had been Chelsea. Chelsea had drank my blood too. Chelsea. I despised that person, that thing, that monster. But I'd only just remembered.

I walked out of the airport, rain instantly soaking my clothes. I smiled, it was like home.

"Hannah!" I looked to see a short, golden eyed woman, madly waving at me. This must be one of Becky's friends. Another woman stood next to her brunette hair and golden eyes. Bella. She had been at Volterra that day. She was a vampire now. They were standing by a dark grey Volvo XC60.

I rushed over to them. "Hey," I managed a smile.

"I'm Alice Cullen," the short one beamed, hugging me. "And this is-"

"Bella Cullen," I nodded my head. "I remember." She was the one Jane had told me about. That's why Becky had sent me here!

Bella looked at me confused. "From where?"

I sighed. "Volterra."

"You were the little girl with the twins," she gasped.

I nodded.

"How did you...?" She trailed off.

"Demetri saved me." I moved my hair to the side to show a single mark where a row of teeth had just pierced the skin. "But not before..."

"I'm sorry," she grimaced.

I laughed. "It's not your fault. Besides I should be the one that's sorry, randomly appearing here."

The rain got heavier. "It's not your fault, besides Carlisle is a friend of Becky's," Alice opened the door. "Climb in, I'll take your case."

I left the case and climbed into the car, the seats soft. The seatbelt clicked as I put it on. The two vampires were in the car.

"Ready?" Bella asked.

"As I'll ever be," I sighed.

"It'll be okay," Alice caught my gaze in the mirror.

"I hope so," I whispered.

Alice laughed. "I know so."

The car was silent until we turned off of the motorway.

"So how did you get away?" Bella asked.

"Becky and Jane," I shrugged. "They told me to get on a flight and leave."

Bella laughed. "Jane helped you?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Becky didn't say much as to why you were leaving," Alice raised her perfect eyebrow.

"The Volturi wanted me to join them," I glanced out of the window. "They said I would have a powerful gift but Becky and Jane were concerned I would be too powerful to live."

"Eleazar's here," Bella turned round to look at me. "He'll be able to tell us."

I nodded again. "Okay."

"Bella?" Alice's voice had gone up in pitch. "Take the wheel."

"Alice?" Bella asked doing as she was told.

Silence filled the car.

"Hannah?" It was Alice who had spoken, she was back to normal.

"Yes?" I asked, in all honesty I was worried.

"The Volturi... They're going to make Demetri find you," Alice turned to look at me, Bella still steering. "Aro read his mind, he knows who you are. He wants you as a prize. Demetri's going to refuse and Aro's going to kill him."

"No!" Wait, she was talking in the future tense. "What do you mean going to?"

"I see visions of the future, it's going to happen," she took hold of the wheel.

My phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hannah." It was Demetri.

I sighed with relief. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Aro is going to read my mind, I-"

"Let him."

"Pardon?" His voice had rose in pitch.

"Please," I begged. "Let him read your mind and agree to find me."

"But you'll-"

"I don't care Demetri. Please do as he says, promise me you'll do as he says." Both golden eyes were watching me through the mirror.

"I promise." White noise filled my ear. At least he'd hung up, not left an eery silence as if someone had made him drop the the phone. I sighed, he'd be fine.

"We're here!" Alice was already out of the car. I opened my door, gazing up at the grand house made of glass and wood. It was beautiful and nothing like what the Volturi lived in. My backpack was light as I slipped it over my shoulder.

Alice stood beside me, holding out her hand. "Come on."

I took it. "My suitcase.." I looked to see Bella carrying it.

The front door opened to reveal a couple. The man in his late twenties, looking kind of like the Greek god of thunder, Zeus. The brunette woman clinging to his arm gave me a warm smile. They were both stunning.

I smiled back, shoving my loose hand in my jean pocket. I was nervous, probably because I was about to enter a house full of strangers.

Alice dragged me up the steps. "This is Carlisle and Esme."

Carlisle smiled. "Welcome."

Esme smiled too as she turned to lead us into the house.

Several pairs of golden eyes met mine, a amber pair in the corner. Why were their eyes like that?

"We're vegetarian." I looked to see a brunette sitting at a piano.

Mind reader, like Aro. Hopefully not as crazy.

He laughed.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Hannah thinks Aro is crazy," he smirked, standing to hug Bella.

"He is," I said, looking around the house. Someone was watching beauty and the beast, the new series. "Nice, what episode?" I asked.

"Season two, sixteen," a brown eyed girl answered from the sofa. The same brown as Bella's, so this girl was the half breed.

"Who told you that?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"Jane."

Everyone hissed. They didn't like Jane. I can't say I didn't blame them, her gift wasn't exactly nice.

"You were still standing?" Edward sounded surprised. "Jane used her gift on you and you were still standing?"

I nodded. I could feel my heart rate increasing with the memory.

Alice squeezed my hand. "It's okay."

The amber eyed man in the corner, tensed.

"He's new to our diet," Carlisle explained.

"Oh," was all I could say. Wow Hannah, great first impression I cursed myself.

"So do your parents know about you leaving Italy?" Esme asked.

"Ummmm.." What was I supposed to say? "They're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She was by my side, rubbing on my arm.

"It's not your fault," I smiled. I shivered remembering the grin Aro had given me as he killed my little sister.

"How did they die?" The girl on the sofa asked.

"Renesme," Edward snapped. So that was her name.

"The Volturi had them for lunch," I stated bleakly.

Her face paled, her mouth forming an "o".

"How did you escape?" Another vampire asked, sandy haired and a strong southern accent. "I'm Jasper," he added on.

"I didn't."

He raised an eyebrow at me. All eyes were now on me.

A beautiful blond looked me up and down. "Rosalie. So how are you still human?"

"I was saved."

"By who?" A buff vampire asked. Rosalie elbowed him. He was like Felix, very muscly. "Emmett."

"Demetri," I said, a slight tingle of electricity rushed through me as I remembered the kiss.

"Alice?" The southern vampire gripped her arm as her hand fell from mine.

Another vision.

Edward hissed. Everyone tensed in the room. What was wrong now?

"Hannah," Alice looked scared.

"What?" I asked, gripping the strap of my backpack.

"Demetri's found you. The whole of the Volturi are coming for you."

I felt my heart sink. "I have to leave."

"Where will you go?" Esme asked.

"Away from you," I went to walk away.

Someone grabbed my arm. Carlisle. "I can't let you walk away."

"I can't stay here and put you in danger."

"And you can't leave and be in danger," Carlisle let of my arm. "I owe Becky, so stay."

My phone was ringing again.

I knew the number, even though it had been deleted from my phone. Becky.

"Hannah?"

"That's me." What?

"Demetri's having a freak out, your mind tenor just disappeared. We've been sent ahead to find you first."

Bella caught my gaze, mouthing "it's me."

"I'm okay."

"I found her, this way!" Echoed in the background.

"Be safe," Becky said before hanging up.

"What did you do?" I asked Bella.

"I hid your mind with my shield," she smiled.

"It works," Edward beamed.

"You said something about owing Becky. What did you mean?" I asked Carlisle.

"She used to be part of the Volturi," Carlisle sighed. "She agreed that what they were doing was wrong, but she also helped me to leave. Sneaking in on their conversations and finding out what would be the best way to leave the Volturi."

"She's good at disappearing," I whispered.

"So what can we do for you?" Esme asked, smiling.

My stomach growled. I blushed. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since yesterday."

She smiled. "What would you like to eat?"

"Not another bloodsucker!" I turned round to see a tall, tanned man, his muscles bulging. He definitely wasn't a vampire.

"Oh," he said. He must have seen my eyes. "What's she doing here?"

"She is in dangers the Volturi are hunting her," Edward walked up to the man. "We're protecting her Jacob."

If looks could kill I'm pretty sure I'd be dead. "What?" I asked.

He looked over at Renesme. "You put her in danger. What were you thinking!" He shouted.

"Trust me, it wasn't my idea to come here," I crossed my arms. "I had no choice."

"I'm blaming you if we all die," he huffed, sitting next to Renesme.

"Jacob," she lightly punched his arm. "Leave her alone."

"Does she not know?" He asked.

"I know about vampires," I shrugged. "What are you? A pixie? You're pretty annoying."

He glared at me as everyone laughed. "Werewolf."

"So do you go around humping people's legs?" I laughed.

"I say we kick her out," he snapped. "She's putting us all in unnecessary danger."

"Shouldn't we be kicking you out you're the dog," Rosalie snapped.

"This way," Esme took my hand.

My head spun, black dots swaying. How much blood had I lost yesterday? "I don't feel so good," I managed to mumble before I collapsed.

**Please review xx**


	7. Chapter 7 (Corrupt)

**Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer, I only own the plot lines and OCs xx Sorry been really busy xx I will update when I can... In the mean time... Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 (Corrupt)

Beep, beep, beep... And it kept going on and on. And it was doing my head in. It was dark when I opened my eyes, Carlisle hovering above me. "You've lost a lot of blood." Turns out the beeping was my heart beat, and here I was wanting it to stop.

There was a chuckle downstairs. Edward had obviously read my mind.

"Uh," my head hurt, so did my wrist. I wasn't very well at all. I think I was in a hospital bed. It felt like a hangover, which I hadn't experienced in years. The vile liquid burning my throat and then making me forget pretty much everything. I guess that's why most people drink it, to wash away their sorrows.

"What happened?" Someone else was in the room, holding my wrist. Esme. My right wrist. They'd found the scar. The skin still red and tender.

"I was attacked yesterday."

"Who drank your blood?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, they had really red eyes, like bright red eyes," I sighed. "And Demetri."

"Like James," Carlisle whispered. "Do you remember anything?"

An angel. "No, not much," I muttered.

The beeping picked up in pace. Demetri had found me. Did vampires take planes? They would be here if they did. Who was-

"Calm down Hannah," Esme was now holding my hand. "Alice is watching Demetri's decisions."

I nodded.

"You've lost two pints of blood," Carlisle raised a perfect eyebrow, placing a cold hand on my forehead.

"You can tell us, even if Demetri didn't intentionally mean to attack you." He wrote something down on a piece of paper, probably my temperature.

"I was attacked, he saved me," I kept his golden gaze. "The vampire bit me, all I remember is the burning going away, then... Emptiness."

"Has Demetri ever called you his singer?" Esme asked.

"Yes."

Carlisle nodded. "This will make it even more interesting for Aro."

My ears rang as a loud bang sounded out the front of the house. It was too loud for a gun, even for a car crash.

Esme looked to Carlisle.

"Stay here," he smiled. I could tell it was fake as he hurried out of the door.

I looked to Esme. "Who is it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

Howls echoed around us. Werewolves. Barks erupted everywhere. Someone was here that shouldn't be.

Demetri.

I jumped up from the bed, still fully clothed. "It's Demetri," I wobbled forward.

"How do you know?" Esme asked, gripping my hand slightly tighter, and holding my shoulders.

"I have to go and see," I begged, trying to pull away.

"We'll go downstairs," Esme nodded, leading the way.

Bella was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Renesme behind her.

"But mom, Jacob could be in trouble," she pulled against her mum's hand.

"No, it's dangerous," Bella snapped.

I looked desperately at Renesme. She caught my gaze and winked. I quickly smiled back, nodding my head towards the back door. She stepped back from her mum.

"Look!" Renesme yelled, pointing to the door. "The Volturi!"

Esme and Bella ran to the side.

Renesme ran and I ran too. Straight out of the backdoor. Round the side of the house, Demetri stood facing a giant brown wolf.

"Renesme!" Bella shouted.

I looked to the brown eyed girl. Then at the scene unfolding before us. The wolf was about to leap. Demetri in a crouch.

"Demetri!" I screamed.

"Jacob!" Renesme shouted.

The two stopped looking at us, still posed to kill. Both of their eyes softening.

I looked at Renesme. She nodded. We both ran over to them.

"Hannah?" Demetri looked confused as he straightened from his crouch, brushing off his coat. "Your mind tenor disappeared, I thought you were hurt."

I touched his pale cheek, warming despite the coolness. The familiar current making my heart race. I didn't feel ill anymore. "Where's Becky?" I asked.

"She was side tracked by a wolf," Demetri glared at Jacob, his eyes were black. "I do not trust the creatures."

I smiled. "I don't think they trust you."

He raised an eyebrow. "I would not trust me."

"I'm not scared, it's not going to work," I laughed.

His hand touched mine on his cheek. His eyes turning serious. "Unfortunately."

"Demetri!" Carlise stood watching us. Growls echoed from the house.

Demetri held my hand as he turned to the blonde vampire. "Carlisle."

"Long time no see old friend," Carlisle smiled.

"Friend?" Demetri laughed. "I thought you would consider me an enemy after all we have been through."

"You were just following orders," Carlisle was still smiling as he spoke.

"Orders which would have your family killed. Do not pretend you intended to kill me first Carlisle," Demetri gripped my hand. "I am no longer loyal to the Volturi, you can be sure of that."

Carlisle stepped forward. "The past is behind us, and Becky tells me you have changed. Speaking of Becky, where is she?"

I looked around the outline of the forest. A fit topless man was walking beside my friend. Both of them laughing as they spoke. Becky had a way with men.

"Hannah!" Her face lit up as she saw me.

I smiled. "Hey Becky."

All of the Olympian coven were suddenly outside of the house. Most of their eyes trained on Demetri. He tensed.

"Carlisle!" Becky beamed.

"Becky," he smiled. "Come, we have much to talk about." His golden gaze fell on Demetri. "You as well Demetri."

Demetri turned to me, bringing my hand to his lips. "Be safe, my love."

He followed Carlisle into the house out of my sight. My heart had definitely sped up.

"He's changed, a lot," Rosalie was standing beside me. I looked at the beautiful blond, she was perfect. She sighed. "From what he was."

I couldn't help but ask. "What was he?"

"A murderer of the innocent and a Casanova."

What?

"He's known in the Volturi for having a lot of female vampires. A smooth-talking charmer who had mastered the art of finding, meeting, attracting and seducing beautiful women into the bedroom. Once he had accomplished his goal, he always left the woman in fear of having a relationship and proceeded to find his next conquest." Rosalie was watching me for my reaction, her golden gaze heavy. "He never liked humans, until now."

Having? Oh... I felt my face redden.

"But..." Rosalie looked towards the house. "He's different, not as much of a sadistic bastard, you've changed him."

"Rose," Edward was glaring at her.

"Just letting her know what she's getting into," Rosalie smiled, taking Emmett's hand. "I'd stay human if I were you." Her tone was serious as she turned, running into the forest with Emmett.

"Well that was interesting," I mumbled.

"Hey," the topless man looked down on me. Me being 5"11, how tall was this guy?

"Hello," I smiled back.

"Seth," he held out his hand.

"Hannah," I said shaking it.

"So... You're the one that the Volturi want?" He shook his head. "I thought you'd be a vamp."

I laughed. "Nope, I'm definitely human."

"That's fallen for a vamp," Seth raised his eyebrow. "Just asking, but why him?"

I could see Demetri's outline in the living room, standing awkwardly at the side of the room. I smiled at Seth. "Why not?"

"He's a vampire, that could potentially kill you," Seth glanced at Demetri. "I'm not against vampires but he's just creepy."

"My kind of creepy," I looked up at Seth. "I don't care whether he's some creepy, old man, he's saved my life quite a few times, which must count for something considering the Volturi kill humans and have no respect for them." I felt guilt welling in my stomach as I remembered what I had said to him.

"Hannah?" Jasper was looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine," I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Just remembering something I said."

Alice smiled. "Jasper can feel and manipulate people's emotions."

"So you can give them a natural high?" I asked.

Jasper laughed. "Something like that."

"Where did Emmett and Rosalie go?" They had looked like the perfect couple running into the trees.

"To hunt," Jasper explained. "We hunt animals, not humans. Our family we're different from others of our kind."

A sparkle caught my eye. It was Demetri, Becky and Carlisle were walking out of the house, the sun having finally broken through the array of black clouds.

"Hannah?" Who was saying my name now? Renesme. "Do you want to go see the forest with us?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"I'll come too." Demetri stood by my side.

Renesme nodded taking a rather tense Jacob's hand.

Demetri had gone to hunt away from Washington, leaving me with Renesme and Jacob. The air was humid as we sat in the middle of a lush meadow, the sun just setting. Jacob and Renesme seemed pretty intent on talking and I was fine just thinking. Something was on the edge of my mind, I just couldn't remember it. I felt like it was something important. The bang had triggered something, something I was supposed to remember, needed to remember.

_The car sped around the corner, headlights angry. I stepped back, only to be greeted by a my car. I was trapped, unable to move as the car hurtled towards me. My limbs unable to hear the desperate cries to run. I was frozen. Frozen in the heat of the Italian sun outside my orphanage. I was going to die at the age of sixteen. I closed my eyes. Waiting. I was going to escape and live with my best friend, Becky. Now that would never happen._

_I fell as something slammed into me. But my head didn't touch the floor. Someone was holding me. I opened my eyes to see vivid red ones. I was in the arms of a pale man, his hands having dented the door of the car which would have crushed me. He sighed, before setting me on the ground, jumping over the top of my car. And he was gone just like that. Demetri._

He'd saved me more than once. He'd been watching me all this time. He'd-

"Edward told me about what Rosalie said."

I looked to my right to see Demetri sitting next to me. We weren't touching but I could feel the pulse in the air, he was so close. His velvety voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, he was back from hunting.

"Have you changed your mind?" His eyes were deep red. Beautiful.

"No." My voice shook.

"You do not sound so sure." He was analysing me, his red eyes waiting, watching.

I could either admit he made me nervous or lie and tell him I was scared when I wasn't. "You make me nervous."

"I am a predator. Is that not what I am supposed to do?" His red eyes flickered down to my throat as he swallowed.

"No, you're supposed to scare me."

"Walk with me." Demetri was already standing with his hand held out.

I took his hand, standing.

Renesme smiled at me. I waved as Demetri led me deeper into the forest.

It had been a few minutes when he stopped, turning to face me. His eyes luminous in the dark. "My eyes don't scare you?"

"No."

He let go of my hand. "What does scare you?" He'd taken a step back from me.

"Living without you," I took his hand back, taking a step closer. "Does anything scare you?"

"Loosing you." He stepped closer. "What Rosalie said... I have dealt many women in my time, but only to put aside my feelings for you. I tried ignoring them, avoiding you," he smiled. "But you being a fragile human always got yourself into trouble. I couldn't avoid you but I couldn't leave you to die, my love, my human."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked down at the floor.

"Your blush is beautiful," he murmured.

I looked up.

He raised his free hand and placed it gently on my cheek. I stood very still, the chill of his touch a natural warning - a warning telling me to be terrified. But there was no feeling of terror in me. However there were other feelings...

My heart was racing, and I wished I could slow it, sensing that this must make everything so much more difficult - the thudding of my pulse in my veins. Surely he could hear it. My heart racing as he gently freed his other hand. Softly he brushed my cheek bones with his thumbs, holding my face between his marble hands.

"Be still, my love," he whispered, as if I wasn't already frozen underneath his precious red gaze.

Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leant towards me.

I listened to the sound of his even breathing, watching the sun and wind play in his blonde hair, more human than any other part of him. With deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered, and I heard him catch his breath. But his hands didn't pause as they softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped.

I don't know how long we stood without moving. It could have been hours. Eventually the rapid beating of my heart quieted, but he didn't move or speak again as he held my cheeks once more. I knew at any moment it could be too much, and my life could end - so quickly that I might not even notice. But then again I would die in the arms of an angel. My angel. Demetri. I couldn't be afraid. I wasn't afraid. Adrenaline surged through me. The only thought echoing in my head was that he was touching me as we stared into each others eyes. The silence speaking volumes.

I moved even more slowly than he had, careful not to make one unexpected move. I caressed his cheeks, delicately stroking them. Demetri closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. I traced the shape of his perfect nose, his eyelids and then, so carefully, his flawless lips. His lips parted under my hand, and I could feel his cool breath on my fingertips. I wanted to lean in, to inhale the scent of him. I dropped my hands and leaned away, not wanting to push him too far. This already enough, just standing in his embrace.

"No," he whispered, eyes flashing open. "I want to try something." My face was in his iron grip again, so gentle, so careful.

I couldn't breathe. His eyes holding me in place.

He wasn't breathing as he hesitated - not in a human way. Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to see her reaction, to think it through. Perhaps a man would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself.

Demetri hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need. His red eyes watching me, as my green ones watched him. He was also checking to see if I was afraid. I wasn't.

His cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine. I closed my eyes as he closed his. The electricity almost overwhelming. His hands moving down from my cheeks to grasp my neck.

Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers slowly knotting in his hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent. I felt him take a shaky breath as he lightly pulled me closer. His hands now on my shoulders. I gripped his neck as his tongue brushed my bottom lip.

My foot caught on something, a branch. We were suddenly on the floor, Demetri lying on top of me. Lips still linked.

Immediately I felt him turn unresponsive, lips still. "Stop."

I opened my eyes and saw his red eyes guarded, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oops," I breathed, my pulse still racing slightly.

His eyes were wild, jaw clenched. I could feel every muscle tense as he looked down at me. "I do not have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't," I whispered, still playing with his hair.

He rolled to the side, taking my hand in his, the twigs and leaves rustling underneath us.

"The stars never change."

I looked over at him, raising his hand to point at the sky. His sleek jaw bone light under the light of the moon. "I've only seen them for 21 years."

My favourite sound echoed from his lips as he made our palms touch, the stars a brilliant background to both our pale hands.

"Probably only sixty more years left, I've got a lot to do," I sighed.

He looked at me, red gaze curious. "Such as?"

"A decent job, marriage, children..." I trailed off. Could vampires have children?

Demetri started playing with my hair. "Vampires can't-"

"Edward and Bella did," I said taking his hand, sliding my fingers in between his.

"I cannot risk killing you Hannah, loosing you." He had now began tracing the lines on my palm.

"Then change me," I whispered, knowing full well he could hear me.

"I cannot corrupt your soul, my love." Demetri propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at me. "Eternal damnation." He gripped my hand again. His eyes were pleading as they waited.

"Only I can corrupt my soul by my own actions," I put my hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down, or rather he let me. My hair now hanging around my face as I looked down at him.

"You are a persistent human, my love," he sighed, taking my cheek in his free hand. "I like it." He was gently pulling me towards his lips. Talk about changing the conversation. Then again...

**Please review xx thanks for reading xx**


	8. Chapter 8 (Chelsea)

**Once again twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I only own the plot lines and OCs x Sorry this has taken so long to update I had an exam and really wanted to get this one right x thank you'd enjoy! X**

Chapter8 (Chelsea)

Something was lightly pulling on my hair. I shivered, my cheek and arms in contact with something cold. I let my eyes flutter open to see a pale hand, a strand of my hair twisted around one of the fingers. "I'm trying to sleep," I whispered, hugging myself closer.

A light pressure on my head. He'd kissed me.

"That won't get me back to sleep," I mumbled, snuggling into his chest.

"No, but it makes your heart speed up," he laughed. "Which is amusing."

I let my eyes fall closed again, the silence of his chest peaceful.

"Are you asleep?"

I laughed. "Not anymore."

"You fell asleep in the forest," Demetri stopped playing with my hair. "Do I bore you that much?"

"You're not boring," I yawned, pressing my ear to his chest. "I'm just human."

"You will not hear my heart beat," he whispered, yet again changing the subject.

"I'm not trying to," I mumbled.

His hands were on my arms moving them away, my cheek falling onto the bed. A pressure now on my chest. I looked down to see blond hair. "What are you doing?" I think I already knew the answer, his ear pressed to my heart.

"Your heart has sped up again." Cold hands met mine. He was listening to my heart beat. My erratic, uncontrollable heart beat.

"You're going to give me a heart attack," I laughed.

Cold fingers were tracing my veins in my wrists. "Why would you want to lose this?"

"Lose what?"

"Lose life? Why would you want to become a monster?" Demetri towered above me, his gaze steady. The Volturi crest hanging from his throat.

"You're not a monster," I reached up and ruffled his soft hair. "No horns, no fangs, no scales."

He grinned. "That you know of."

I laughed, silence falling around us as I gazed into his eyes.

A growl sounded. My stomach.

"I feel like I could eat a werewolf," I mumbled, sitting up. Demetri by my side.

"I have some clothes for you." Alice stood in the doorway, a bright smile on her face.

Demetri stood, gracefully walking past Alice out of the room.

"Thanks," I smiled standing up as well.

"Here." She handed me a pair of black jeans, underwear, a vest top, a denim jacket and some socks.

"Where's my-?"

"You'll look better in these," Alice giggled before walking off. Great.

I tied my hair up as I walked down the stairs. Becky was sitting laughing surrounded by even more vampires than yesterday. A creepy pair watching me down the stairs; a pale blonde and an olive skinned brunette. Demetri in the corner, alone.

"That is the human?" One of the pair laughed, his accent strong.

"Are you really a vampire?" I laughed, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Watch your tongue," the other snapped.

"I'm so scared," I laughed at their glares. "Count camp and count creepy are going to kill me."

The whole room was filled with laughter as they left.

"That was Vladimir and Stefan," Becky laughed, motioning for me to sit down. "We were discussing ways to stop the Volturi."

"Say I won't become a vampire?" I sat down next to her, all gazes on me. "You do know it's rude to stare right?"

Renesme walked out of the kitchen, a plate of food in her hand. Food. My stomach growled again. "I thought you'd be hungry," she handed me the plate. A plate full of fruit. Yum. I was so hungry I didn't care what it was that I ate anymore.

"I'm starving, thank you," I laughed.

"I don't see how you can eat it," Renesme looked at the food with a grim look on her face.

"Like this," I picked up a strawberry and placed it in my mouth, chewing. I swallowed, "it's called mechanical digestion, which uses enzymes to break down the food."

"Nerd," Becky whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"You're just jealous," I flicked her shoulder. "You've just got the looks, no brains."

"No brains?" Becky raised her eyebrow.

"I guess that's why your ability is invisibility," I let a grin spread across my face. "It's easy to hide nothing."

Becky let her jaw drop. "You're a-"

"Rebecca," Edward warned. Even though Renesme looked 21, technically she was only 16. Why were we not allowed to swear then?

"Tut, tut," I laughed, eating another piece of fruit.

Becky clicked her fingers.

My hand disappeared. I could still feel it, so I used it to pick up another piece of fruit. "You use that trick constantly for your boobs, don't you?" I laughed at the hovering fruit, placing it in my mouth.

Becky stood up, picking up a glass of water. She was going to pour it on my head, I could tell by her smirk.

I picked up another piece of fruit, quickly flicking it at her forehead. "Bullseye!"

I shivered as water was poured over my head.

I blinked looking up at Becky through my soaked fringe. "You're so childish."

"You started it."

"You really want to go there?" I stood up, a head taller than her, plate in hand. "We should take this outside." I placed another piece of fruit in my mouth.

"Like you'd win," she laughed walking away.

"Sit down idiots." I looked over to Jacob.

"Aww have you not had your tummy rubbed today?" I asked, collapsing onto the sofa.

He just glared at me. "I can see why the Volturi want you dead."

A growl sounded from the corner. Demetri.

I placed the last of the fruit in my mouth.

"We must talk about how we will defend her," Carlisle stepped into the middle of the room.

"Let's go for a walk," Renesme smiled, taking my plate and then my hand. "You don't need to hear this."

We walked through the forest, the sunlight warm on my skin, which was probably going to burn knowing my luck these days.

"So how long have you know Demetri?" Renesme asked.

"Since I was little, he saved my life," I laughed. "Rephrase that, he's saved my life, a lot."

Renesme smiled. "Jacob's known me my whole life."

"I think I'd be dead by now if Demetri hadn't been around."

A harsh growl echoed from above us. Something was in the trees.

The forest was dark and cool. All the animals now silent. Terror seized me so strongly that I was literally trapped by it. I couldn't make my feet move forward, I could barely breath. It was a vampire growl, I'd heard it before. The day my family was killed at Volterra.

And then Chelsea's voice called.

"You cannot run now human."

I looked around trying to find where her voice was coming from. I heard her laugh, and I whirled to the sound. No one was there. Renesme looking the other way, searching.

"You are a stupid human, aren't you?"

I turned slowly. Chelsea was standing very still by a tree, so still I hadn't noticed her at first. We stared at each other for a moment, and then she smiled. A demented thing where her face simply broke into two halves and her teeth were shown.

Grinning she began walking towards me, slow, deliberate steps. "Sorry that this has taken so long, if Demetri had let me get to you... this would have been done quicker. It would have been easier for you."

My heart plummeted. It hit me like a train: I wasn't going to make it out of this alive. She wanted me dead. I would never see Demetri again. My heart was instantly pounding, my breaths short.

"You don't seem scared or at least surprised that I'm going to kill you."

"I'm not." What did it matter now? It would soon be over. The Cullens, Becky, the other vampires and Demetri would be safe, would never have to fear if I was dead. I felt almost giddy. Some sane part of my mind now screaming at me to run.

"How odd. You really mean it." Her dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty. "I will give Demetri this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you, some of you humans seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."

She was standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously. There was no menace in her face or stance. Yet.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that Demetri will avenge you?" she asked, hopefully it seemed.

"I don't know." It was strangely easy to converse with my killer.

"It's a shame you won't see him again." Her voice was just a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring her once casual tone. "How do you feel about that? His face as he sees your limp, broken body. Lifeless. He can't save you now human. The anger when he realises he was so close to protecting you, but then... He was too late. What are you going to do?"

I didn't answer. The bravado was wearing off. I sensed that she was coming to the end of her gloat. It wasn't meant for me anyway. There was no glory in beating me, a weak human. It was the glory of angering Demetri, knowing he would find her, a game. The glory of beating him in this eleven year game for my life.

"I'm going to kill you slowly human."

I felt a curl of nausea in the pit of my stomach as she spoke. This was something I had not anticipated when I went for a walk in a forest. Or for a walk anywhere for that matter.

She took another step toward me, until she was just inches away. Reaching forward and lifting a lock of my hair, sniffing at it delicately. Then she gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt her cool fingertips against my throat, smiling as she reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with her thumb, her face curious. I wanted so badly to run, but I was frozen. I couldn't even flinch away. Renesme frozen by my side, her face a mask of horror.

"No," Chelsea murmured to herself as she let her hand fall to her side. "I don't understand." She sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find your body."

I was definitely sick now. There was pain coming, I could see it in her eyes. It wouldn't be enough for her to win, to feed and go. There would be no quick end, it would be long drawn out, painful. My knees began to shake, and I was afraid I was going to fall. I was scared, again.

Chelsea stepped back, and began to circle, casually, as if she were trying to get a better view of a statue in a museum. Her face still open and friendly as she decided where to start.

Her grin falling away as she slumped forward into a crouch. Face contorted into a snarl.

"Run!" I yelled at Renesme. I couldn't help myself- I tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted for wherever freedom may be in this god damn forest. Renesme ahead of me.

Chelsea was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if she'd used her hand or her foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow striking my chest - I felt myself flying backwards, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into a tree, hitting a protruding branch.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet. At least there was no wetness from my blood.

She was walking towards me very slowly. Well the three of her, my vision having doubled. Renesme motionless in the corner of my vision, paler than normal.

I ignored Chelsea, scrambling on my hands and knees, crawling toward Renesme.

Something grabbed my leg flipping me around, nails digging into my skin. All at once, her foot was stepping down hard on my arm as she towered above me. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted up to reach for something to hit her with, but she was standing over me, smirking. My left arm now mangled.

"I wonder what Demetri will do ?" She asked pleasantly, her toe nudging my broken arm. A piercing scream echoing around us. With a shock, I realised it was mine.

"Wouldn't you rather have Demetri try to find me? Then Aro can kill him," she prompted, picking me up by my throat, letting me hang in the air helplessly. "To avenge his fragile, little human."

"No!" I croaked. "No-"

"Poor human," she laughed. "Poor, poor human." A blinding pain drove into my side. I looked down to see a dagger. Something then smashing into my face, throwing me back into another tree. Her fist.

Over the pain of my arm, I felt the sharp rip across my side where a branch had drove the dagger deeper. The warm wetness beginning to spread through my clothes at an alarming speed. I could feel it soaking through, hear it dripping on the floor below. The smell of it twisting my stomach. I felt sick as I lay in a sticky puddle of my blood. Dying. Alone and helpless. Human.

Through the nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden, final shred of hope. Her eyes, merely intent before, now burned with an uncontrollable need. The blood - spreading crimson across my denim jacket, pooling rapidly on the floor - was driving her mad with thirst. No matter her original intentions, she couldn't draw this out much longer. I hoped. Renesme tense as she watched.

Let it be quick now, was all I could hope as the flow of blood from my wound sucked my consciousness away with it. My eyes were closing. I had to keep them open. I would stay awake. I would not give her the satisfaction.

I heard, as if from underwater, the final growl of the hunter. I could see, through the long tunnels my eyes had become, her dark shape coming toward me. With my last effort, I raised my hand instinctively to protect my face, closing my eyes.

A loud snap sounded as my wrist was consumed with pain. Pressure was now on the middle of my chest. "Such a waste of talent." I felt the tears start as my rib cage was crushed. "Sweet dreams human. His rage will make for a interesting sport and his feeble attempt to protect you." Chelsea laughed, kicking my side. "Does it hurt? You will die this time."

My breath came in rasps as I clawed at the ground. Breathing was painful, each breath like a million knives were clawing my insides. A rush of wind hit me. Chelsea was gone.

Everything was going numb. My sight blurred as Renesme hovered above me. Where was my angel? So this was how I was going to die.

A warm palm touched my face. I was no longer in the forest.

_Bella was a human, looking down at me, her face vey thin. The scenery changed to see Jacob falling on one knee, then again to see Bella as a vampire, her pale skin beautiful, her eyes a vivid red. The Volturi were now standing before us. An angry black line. Demetri amongst them. I was on a wolf and we were running, it changed again to a beautiful meadow with all of the Cullens smiling. Then peace, I was floating. _

"Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper have gone after her," was muttered, sounding as if I was underwater. A painful pressure now on my ribs.

"I am going to kill her." An angel's voice. I was still floating as I went to move my left arm. Pain gripped me, I felt my mouth fall open into a silent scream. A cold hand was gripping mine, electricity no surging through me.

"Wake her up," the angel whispered.

I wasn't floating. I was falling, hurtling towards darkness. Pain gripped me. I bit my lip, trying to muffle a scream.

I was floating again. I was in a womb, a faint heartbeat keeping me awake.

"You have to change her."

"I cannot corrupt her soul."

"But you can't live without her." I recognised the voice, Carlisle. Cool breath was on my neck.

"No," the breath moved to the angel's command. "I will do it." A burning pain began in my neck. I was burning, spreading through my veins like wild fire. "I am sorry, my love," was all I heard before I slipped into darkness.

**Please review xx**


	9. Chapter 9 (Burning)

**the wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, however o own the plot lines and OCs xx thank you for all the reviews, they keep me writing! Xx enjoy and thank you for reading xx**

Chapter 9 (Burning)

What was happening? My body was trying to reject the pain, and I was sucked in again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality. I tried desperately to separate them. Non-reality was a deep black, and it didn't hurt so much. Reality was a vivid red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time. Which I can tell you now, is not very fun. Reality was feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn't possibly move because of the pain, or because of my wounds. Reality was knowing there was something so much more important than all this torture, and not being able to remember what it was. Reality had come on so fast, and so painful.

One moment, everything was as it should have been. I'd finally found my place in the world. Smiles everywhere. Somehow, unlikely as it was, it seemed like I was about to get everything I'd been fighting for.

And then one tiny, inconsequential thing had gone wrong. Well one tiny vampire called Chelsea.

I'd watched helpless as Chelsea had broken me. Ripping. Breaking. Agony. Killing me.

The darkness had taken over, and then washed away to a wave of torture. I couldn't breathe - I had drowned once before, and this was different; it was too hot in my throat. Pieces of me shattering, snapping, slicing apart. More blackness. I was floating for a brief period of time, warm cheek against a cold chest then on a table. Alone.

I tried to feel my heart, to find it, but I was so lost inside my own body. I couldn't feel the things I should, and nothing felt in the right place. I felt broken, shattered, like a rag doll. I was broken and shattered, merely Chelsea's rag doll.

I was so weak. My arms felt like empty rubber hoses for a moment, and then they felt like nothing at all. I couldn't feel them. I couldn't feel me. Trapped. Numb.

The blackness rushed over my eyes more solidly than before. Like a thick blindfold, firm and fast. Covering not just my eyes but also my self with a crushing weight. It was exhausting to push against it. I knew it would be so much easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down, down, down to a place where there was no pain and no weariness and no worry and no fear. No. If I went there, there would be no Demetri, I needed Demetri.

If it had only been for myself, I wouldn't have been able to struggle very long. I was only human, with no more than human strength, like Demetri has said, maybe I should just give in. Let it go. But this wasn't just about me. If I did the easy thing now, let the black nothingness erase me, I would hurt him, my angel, Demetri. Demetri. Demetri, my life and his were twisted into a single strand. Cut one, and you cut both. If he were gone, I would not be able to live through that. If I were gone, he wouldn't live through it, either. And a world without Demetri seemed completely pointless. Demetri had to exist, if he had been dead than I would be dead. Taking that into account was I dead?

I kept pushing against the black, almost like a reflex. I wasn't trying to lift it. I was just resisting. Not allowing it to crush me completely. All I could do was not be entirely obliterated by it. I had to fight it. I would not lose.

It was sort of the pattern to my life - I'd never been strong enough to deal with the things outside my control, to attack the enemies or outrun them. To avoid the pain. Always human and weak, the only thing I'd ever been able to do was keep going. Endure. Survive. Adapt. Adapt to whatever was thrown at me. Change to fit the needs to stay alive. Be someone else in order to fit in. Make myself suitable for my surroundings.

I held the blackness of nonexistence at bay by inches. As the time ground on and on and the darkness gained by inches, I needed something more to draw strength from. I couldn't pull even Demetri's face into view. Not Becky's, not Taylor's, not Gemma's, my parents... Nothing. It terrified me, and I wondered if it was too late. That this was death, oblivion... Eternal nothingness. I felt myself slipping - there was nothing to hold on to as I fell.

No! I had to survive this. I would survive this, whatever this was.

Demetri would be waiting for me. My angel.

Flashes of a man in a grey cloak watching me. He was beautiful. Always everywhere, always watching. So close, yet so far.

And then, though I still couldn't see anything, suddenly I could feel something. Like phantom limbs, I imagined I could feel my arms again. And in them was Demetri, I was protecting him. Returning the favour of him protecting me for so many years.

That spot of heat in my phantom arms felt so real. I clutched it closer. It was exactly where my heart should be. Holding tight the warm memory of my angel, my vampire, I knew that I would be able to fight the darkness as long as I needed to.

The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot. Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron - my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest. My arms were dead things lying somewhere at my side. The intense heat was inside me.

The burning grew - rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. Even when I had been drowning, beaten, I had never felt this pain.

I felt my pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realised that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it - anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger. Was Becky doing this?

Chelsea, snapping my arm under her foot. That was nothing. That was a soft place to rest on a feather bed. I'd take that now, a hundred times. A hundred snaps. I'd take it and be grateful.

The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me.

I realised it wasn't the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, clawing at my face. Was somebody burning me? Was I being cremated? Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream?

If I couldn't scream, how could I tell them to kill me? Beg with them, whoever they were, to kill me?

All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat. If I hadn't lived I wouldn't have experienced the Volturi, endangered the Cullens, experienced my family ripped from my clutches.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite cycle of pain.

The endless burning raged on.

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.

Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, I could feel most of my limbs, and I got stronger.

I could feel the control of my body coming back to me, an inch at a time. Those inches were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew it, but I did not act on it.

Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree - in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that coursed through my veins - I discovered that I could think around it. Think around the fire which consumed me. I could remember that, though it felt impossible now, there was something that might be worth the torture.

This happened just in time for me to hold on when the weights left my body. To anyone watching me, there would be no change. But for me, as I struggled to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside my body, where they couldn't hurt anyone else, it felt like I'd gone from being tied to the stake as I burned, to gripping that stake to hold myself in the fire.

I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive. Helpless and human.

My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time. I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth.

I could count the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. These moved slowest, so I concentrated on them. They meant the most time passing. More even than a clock's pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds toward the end.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen.

There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps getting closer, and I felt pressure against the inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blistered away every memory of cool.

"Has there been a change Carlisle?"

"None."

The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin.

"There's no scent of the morphine left."

"I know, do you really think it changed anything?" There was hint of a growl in the speaker's voice.

"Hannah? Can you hear me?"

I knew, that if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it - I would shriek and screech and writhe and thrash. My throat would be raw, my arms and legs flailing. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as twitched a finger - any change at all would be the end of my control.

"Hannah? Hannah, my love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

Pressure on my fingers. It was harder not to answer this voice, but I stayed paralysed. I knew that the pain in his voice now was nothing compared to what it could be. It hurt not to assure him, even if I wasn't alright. Even if I was being burned alive for some unknown reason.

"Maybe... Carlisle, maybe we were too late." His voice was muffled; it broke on the word late. Someone was holding my hand.

My resolve wavered for a second, a familiar current battling the flames.

"Listen to her heart, Demetri. She is strong, she will survive."

Yes, I was right to keep quiet. Carlisle would reassure him. He didn't need to suffer with me.

"And her... Her injuries?" The angel's voice was strangled.

"Her injuries weren't so much worse than Emmett's. The venom will heal her as it did Emmett."

"But she's so still. I must have done something wrong."

"Or something right, Demetri."

A broken whisper. "She must be in agony."

"We don't know that." Really convincing there Carlisle.

Faint pressure inside the crease of my elbow. Another whisper. "Hannah, I love you. Hannah, I am so sorry."

I wanted so much to answer him, but I wouldn't make his pain worse. Not while I had the strength to hold myself still.

Through all this, the racking fire went right on burning me. But there was so much space in my head now. Room to ponder their conversation, room to remember what had happened, room to look ahead to the future, with still endless room left over to suffer in. Also room to burn in this fire.

Carlisle's footsteps faded away again, and I was frustrated that there was no further explanation. Were they talking so mysteriously just to annoy me? To make me angry on purpose?

I went back to counting the breaths to mark the time.

Ten thousand, nine hundred forty-three breaths later, a different set of footsteps whispered into the room. Lighter. More... rhythmic. How long? Couldn't they at least say it aloud for me? Was that too much to ask? How many more seconds would I burn? Ten thousand? Twenty? Another day - eighty-six thousand, four hundred? What was I burning for anyway?

Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half seconds later, the pain changed.

On the good-news side of things, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading slowly, but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out... I was giggled to die, if I wasn't dead already.

And then the bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst...

Also bad news: The fire inside my heart was getting hotter by the second. How was that possible?

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up - the fire driving its rhythm to a new frantic pace.

"Carlisle," Demetri called. His voice was low but clear. I knew that Carlisle would hear it, if he were in or near the house.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed. Racing away from the fire which so greedily clutched it.

Carlisle entered the room, Alice at his side. Their footsteps were so distinct, I could even tell that Carlisle was on the right, and a foot ahead of Alice. I could also hear another two sets of faster footsteps, Becky and strange.

"Listen," Demetri told them.

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "It's almost over."

My relief at his words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart.

My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there.

"Soon," Becky agreed eagerly.

My fingers twitched - the irritation breaking through my perfect facade. The room went silent besides the jack-hammering of my heart as they all stopped breathing for a second in response.

A hand squeezed my wayward fingers. "Hannah?"

Could I answer him without screaming? I considered that for a moment, and then the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining in from my elbows and knees. Better not to chance it.

My heart took off, beating like a hummingbirds wings, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the centre of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart. I let a small groan escape my lips.

I allowed no other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back to the table.

It became a battle inside me - my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, like am old car and then thudded quietly again just once more. I was dead. I was so sure of it. My heart having ceased beating the evidence of it.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. I was dead. Or a ghost. I was a ghost.

People were breathing again as I heard movement. A laugh. A beautiful sound which vanquished the last of the pain.

Then there was a sigh. A suck of breath. A fast paced thudding, a wet sound accompanied to it. My throat ached. I needed to quench the flames, and I knew exactly how.

"Renesme!" Edward must have shouted.

All breathing stopped. I let myself take a breath. My throat was a light, burning. I needed a drink.

"Hannah?" The angel's voice.

"Demetri?" Whose voice was that? It couldn't have been mine, it was too clear, too beautiful. I opened my eyes. The lights spectrum shining down on me, dust particles spiralling around me. I looked to my right. Demetri.

I sat up, far quicker than I'd expected, standing with grace and poise, something I didn't think I had. Something was different. Off. Everything was so clear, each detail in each HD.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, twisting my once broken wrist.

Demetri laughed. I looked to see Demetri properly. Maybes I should have gone to specsavers for all the good my old eyesight had done for me. His delicate cheeks were defined. His nose a slender arc, lips an elegant, upturned line. He was beautiful.

I slowly reached up to touch his cheek. Smooth to the touch as I brushed my thumb under his eye. I frowned, he wasn't cold anymore. I blinked simply because I was confused. I didn't feel the need to blink anymore, breath, or... Anything. Except the burning in my throat, only made worse by the rapid beating of a heart. A heart? My heart wasn't beating. What the-

"You are a vampire, my love," Demetri reached up to grip my hand, electricity surging through it.

I sighed and then drew a breath. A sweet smell causing the dry ache to come to the forefront of my mind.

I looked to Renesme, her brown eyes friendly. Something was pooling in my mouth. The flames stronger. A light pulse in her neck. I let my hand drop from Demetri's face. She could cure my thirst. I leaped.

**Please review xx**


	10. Chapter 10 (Stop)

**I do not own twilight the extraordinary Stephanie Meyer does, I do however own the plot lines and OCs xx **

**Hey everyone xx I am so so sorry for not posting in a while I had exams and then got writers block xx ahhhh! I am so sorry xx I now have a good idea of where I am going with the story so here you go xx enjoy! And thank you so much for the reviews xx**

Chapter 10 (Stopped)

Something smashed into my body, sending me hurtling across the room. I twisted in the air, landing in a crouch. A growl escaping my lips.

"Hannah," Demetri stood in front of me. "Stop." He was the one who had pushed me away.

I looked around him. Renesme. Blood. I shoved him out of the way running at my target again. Glass shattered as Demetri met the window. I was so close. I leaped, only to be pinned to the ground by a massive light brown wolf. Teeth bared in my face. How could I change to fit this situation?

The wolf leaped off of me whimpering. I pushed myself up. All of the vampires were now in the room. All of their eyes were on me. What was wrong? Well besides the fact that I'd tried to kill Reneseme. Shit, oh my god...

"I'm so sorry." I stepped back, hands out. Wait, my voice. It sounded like Renesme's... "What the hell?" The burning had gone now. Renesme no longer my prey.

"How did you do that?" Renesme stepped forward.

I tipped my head to the side. My heart still wasn't beating. "I have no idea."

The burn was slowly coming back as I grew taller. I was myself again. "That was just creepy."

"You adapt to your surroundings." Eleazar stepped forward. "That's why Aro wants you, but how did he-"

"I had a vision of her and he saw her when he touched my hand in Volterra," Alice shrugged. "I didn't think anything of it until now."

My throat was on fire again. I rushed out of the room, outside. Where was Demetri?

"Are you ready to hunt?" His voice came from behind me, arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yes," I nodded my head. "I hurt you," I twisted around to face him.

"I have had worse, my love," he whispered.

"But I hurt you," I whispered, touching his cheek, his perfect cheek.

"Do not worry, my love. This way," he took my hand. "Now... Run."

He let go of my hand, sprinting into the forest. I took a deep breath before running after him. The forest was different. Very different. Each leaf, line in the bark, branch, tree was defined in extraordinary detail. Animals running in fear, I suppose of us. Ahead of me an incredibly detailed purple cloak. I lengthened my strides. I was by his side in an instant. Only then did I notice I was wearing a dress. A elegant black design.

"Time to hunt," Demetri laughed.

"Humans?" I asked. Why was I not running into trees?

"Yes," he grinned, running faster.

I nodded, easily keeping pace.

We hovered around the side of a building, now in Canada. Yes Canada. I was shocked too about how far we'd gone. Demetri had explained it was because we couldn't hunt on the werewolves land. Yet I didn't even feel tired. I felt alive.

"Hannah?" I looked to Demetri.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Go for the throat, and make sure they make no sound," he whispered, pointing.

Two drunken humans staggered around the corner. Empty beer bottles clinking in the twilight light.

I ran forward, pushing one of them to the wall. I smiled. The man whimpered. I bit into his neck. It was as effortless as biting into butter. My teeth were steel razors; they cut through fat and sinews like they weren't there. The flavour was intense and sweet, the blood was hot and wet and soothed the ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. The man's struggles grew more and more feeble, and his screams choked off with a gurgle. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, heating even my fingertips and toes. The man was finished before I was. The thirst flared again when he ran dry, and I dropped his body in disgust. How could I still be thirsty after all that?

The dress. It was still in one piece, that was good.

Demetri leant against the wall, his gaze catching mine.

I bit my lip, slowly walking over to him.

"Incredible," he breathed, reaching up to cup my cheek. He laughed, the sound even clearer. I'm sure if my heart could beat, it would have been racing. His thumb brushed the edge of my mouth. He let go of me showing me the stained red tip.

I looked down, so glad I couldn't blush. I was a messy vampire. Awkward.

A firm hand gripped my chin. I stared into bright red eyes. "I love you Hannah." His lips were on mine as he spun us around so that my back was to the wall. Our lips moving in synch, his hands on my hips. I slowly let my hands move up his chest. He groaned, pressing his body closer to me. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip. I smirked into the kiss. I wasn't that easy. I gasped as I was lifted off of the ground, his hands gripping my hips as he pinned me to the wall. His tongue immediately in my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my dress ripping at the sides. My hands now clinging onto his shoulders. My hair draping around both of our faces. He pulled away, glancing up at me. I glanced back, a smirk playing at my lips. He kissed me again harder, as I yanked on his hair. "Demetri," I mumbled against his lips.

"Hannah," he mumbled back. His fiery kisses now trailing down my jaw. His scent filled me; musky and dark. His kisses now on my collar bone. And then they stopped.

I unwrapped my legs as I slid down, my feet touching the floor. Hands still on his shoulders.

He sighed, his hand trailing down my cheek. "Not here, my love."

I nodded.

"You truly are extraordinary," he whispered.

"You should see yourself," I laughed.

Demetri stepped back gasping. "How did you...? Remarkable."

"You sound like Aro," I laughed in his voice. "Wait..." I closed my eyes.

I opened them. I was taller than Demetri. My gaze slightly tinted as if I'd kept my eyes open for too long. "Remarkable," I giggled.

Demetri touched my hand. A million thoughts in my head, all of them Demetri's.

"_A human? She is too fragile, why is she damned to love me?"_

_"I must not show interest, I must scare her away."_

_"Why is she not afraid of me?"_

_"I love a human. And I do not care about the consequences. I will not corrupt her soul."_

I let go of his hand, already becoming shorter and more me. "No wonder Aro's crazy."

"You heard my thoughts," he gasped.

"Yes I did," I mumbled. "You didn't corrupt my soul."

Demetri's lips became a thin line.

I lightly kissed his lips, his cheek bones. "And if you argue with me, I'll turn into you and run around the world naked."

Demetri laughed. "You would like to see that wouldn't you." He moved closer, our breathes mingled.

A phone shattered the silence.

Demetri flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"_Aro is coming for her._" Becky. I could hear the phone conversation?

"What?" Demetri hissed.

"_You need to come back so we can figure out a plan, you can hide, he doesn't have you-"_

"Enough!" Demetri snapped.

"_He is going to kill anyone who gets in his way._" She was warning him. No, he couldn't die.

"There is no plan, Becky," Demetri's worried gaze met mine as he took my hand. "We must face the Volturi."

Everything had been moving so quickly until now. Now everything seemed to have stopped.

**Once again I am so sorry for not posting in what seems like forever xx Thank you for reading xx If you have any suggestions as to what should happen next Please let me know xx Please review xx**


End file.
